


Lights will guide you home

by pike_sempai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga, Out of Character, Psychology, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pike_sempai/pseuds/pike_sempai
Summary: Бэкхен уверен, что не умеет влюбляться. Чанель думает, что отношения - это очень сложно.Зато их родители не собираются терять время зря, а значит, и этим двоим придется привыкать жить по-новому.Чанель думает, что сможет справиться с чем угодно. Бэкхен уверен, что огни приведут его домой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Работа написана специально для YAOI MANGA CHANBAEKYEOL Fest групп ӃALEID◐SC◑PE (https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo) и「exo 」 woʀʟᴅ oғ sʟᴀsʜ ¹⁸⁺ (https://vk.com/exo_wos)
> 
> задание: манга "Не хочу влюбляться"

Хромированные двери плавно закрываются, и о том, что лифт поднимается, можно узнать только по тому, как быстро мелькают за стеклянными стенками этажи. От атриума, заставленного таким количеством горшков с экзотическими цветами, будто это оранжерея, вверх мимо этажей, наполненных теплым светом, холодным светом, мигающими огнями, темнотой, техническим освещением, и опять, по новой.  
До неприличия огромное здание набито развлекательными заведениями, дорогими офисами и ещё чёрт знает чем. Бэкхён вот точно не знает, но ему нравится это ощущение, похожее на телепортацию, что иронично, ведь в этом лифте они с мамой едут в новую жизнь.  
  
Мама слишком занята рассматриванием своего отражения в зеркальной двери: не случилось ли чего плохого с причёской с момента последней проверки несколько минут назад в машине? Платье всё ещё сидит хорошо? Сын выглядит прилично?  
— Мам, — Бэкхён сжимает ее пальцы до того, как она в сотый раз попытается разгладить его белый воротничок. — Мы как будто на смотрины едем, перестань. Или этот господин совсем не такой, как ты мне рассказывала? Он что, разлюбит тебя за выбившуюся прядку или прыщик у сына?  
— Нет, конечно, — она глубоко вздыхает и старается успокоиться. — Мне кажется, я больше переживаю от того, что давно не бывала на важных встречах в дорогих ресторанах. Ты прав, Кюхён никогда не будет придавать значения подобной ерунде. И его замечательный сын тоже.  
— Ты очень красивая. И я с тобой, как и всегда, помнишь? — Бэкхён поднимает их сплетённые — совершенно одинаковые — тонкие руки как знак того, что никогда и ничто не встанет между ними. Так было ещё с тех пор, когда его маленькая лапка едва могла обхватить мамин палец.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет мама.  
  
Лифт поднимается достаточно высоко, чтобы можно было наслаждаться видом шикарного заката над Сеулом. Улицы уже затапливают густые майские сумерки, а половина неба всё ещё красно-оранжево-желтая, пересечённая безумными линиями тёмно-синих на этом фоне облаков.  
Возможность полюбоваться этой красотой, несомненно, добавляла ещё пару очков на счёт господина Пака.  
  
Бэкхён начал вести этот счёт с того самого дня, когда мама пришла с работы подозрительно довольная, с то и дело краснеющими от каких-то мыслей кончиками ушей. Что-то сделало её счастливой, а значит, это что-то заслуживало одобрения.  
Такое начало повторяться всё чаще и даже стало входить в привычку. Мама не спешила делиться подробностями, но Бэкхён был спокоен: это всего лишь значило, что она сама хотела разобраться в своих чувствах. Кажется, тут был замешан мужчина.  
Но это ничего. В последний раз, когда мама пыталась заводить отношения, Бэкхённи был нервным тринадцатилеткой, который до истерики боялся, что она его променяет, оставит, ради какого-то мужика, который обманет и разобьёт сердце…  
  
Сейчас Бэкхён учился на первом курсе, здраво и адекватно (вроде бы) оценивал себя, окружающий мир и человеческие отношения, и мысль о том, что его прекрасная добрая сильная мама заслуживает всего счастья мира, которого ни пожелает, в чём бы оно не выражалось, он принимал полностью.  
  
Однажды поздним вечером она вернулась с вечеринки по поводу удачного окончания крупного проекта на работе и, не переодеваясь, в своем красивом светлом платье прошмыгнула в комнату сына и плюхнулась поперёк кровати, прямо ему на живот. Бэкхён отложил планшет с фильмом и приготовился слушать.  
— Ты ведь… понял, что со мной происходит?  
— Догадался. И ты, наконец, объяснилась с этим парнем, и теперь всё расскажешь мне?  
— Мой умный мальчик. Ну, ты знаешь, это такое… Мне он очень понравился сразу, но было всё так непонятно, а вот теперь их заказ выполнен, он больше не мой клиент. Они закатили нам благодарственную вечеринку, и мы наконец-то объяснились. Он пригласил меня на свидание, и я согласилась, но вообще-то, если ты против, я пойму… — от волнения она перескакивала с одной мысли на другую, не успев закончить предыдущую.  
— Мама, не говори глупостей. Я уже не маленький, и очень рад за тебя. Просто мне нужно знать, что это за парень, и быть уверенным, что всё будет в порядке.  
— Его зовут Пак Кюхён, и он владеет небольшой юридической фирмой. На два года старше меня. У него взрослый сын, как ты, — мама загибала пальцы, перечисляя важные факты. — Месяц назад их взломали и украли часть данных, именно по этому поводу они обратились к нам, я вела этот проект. Нам было легко работать вместе, и всё отлично получилось: нашли заказчика, собрали материал для суда, обновили их защиту. Я боялась сама себе признаться, как сильно он мне нравится, а Кюхён ждал, пока работа закончится — ну и проверял свои чувства на прочность.  
— Разумно и романтично.  
— Мне тоже так кажется. И вот они выиграли дело, и мы это отмечали, немного выпили и наконец поговорили.  
— Пока меня всё устраивает, — важным тоном сказал Бэкхён, отчего мама хихикнула. — Свидание — хорошо. Надеюсь, он сделает тебя счастливой или хотя бы развлечёт. Но можешь так и передать, случись что — я разорву его голыми руками.  
Мама поцеловала его в лоб, как в детстве, и обняла, положив голову на плечо.  
— Спасибо, милый. Спасибо, что понимаешь.  
  
У Бэкхёна ком встал в горле: его сильная мама, которая всегда справлялась сама со всеми на свете, оказывается, способна влюбиться, как девчонка, и бояться, что сын может не одобрить этого.  
— Послушай, — сдавленным голосом спросил он, — ты ведь раньше ни с кем не встречалась толком… не из-за меня? Не потому, что я бесился? Прости за то, что мешал возможному...— слова совершенно растерялись под наплывом эмоций.  
— Нет, дорогой. Если бы я хотела отношений, мы бы со всем разобрались. Твои эмоции и страх тогда помогли мне понять, что те варианты, по сути, были не лучшими. А сейчас я немного волнуюсь, потому что увлеклась… кажется, по-настоящему.  
— Это ведь хорошо?  
— Надеюсь, — мама горько вздохнула. — Просто в прошлый раз, когда я испытала подобные чувства, у меня появился ты.  
  
Они помолчали, так как тема была тяжелая. Бэкхён знал, почему мама родила его так рано, это не было секретом, но просто, зачем об этом говорить?  
— Ну, знаешь ли, — он постарался придать голосу максимум дурашливой веселости, — я вроде бы не самая ужасная вещь в твоей жизни, так что есть неплохие гарантии.  
— Дурак, — мама ощутимо пихнула его под ребра, — ты самое лучшее, что у меня есть.  
— Вот видишь!  
— Пожалуй, мне пора спать, — она встала, поправила платье, а потом подоткнула сыну одеяло, как маленькому, и добавила ворчливо: — Тебе, кстати тоже. Экзамены на носу, ты должен много трудиться и хорошо отдыхать, а не сидеть ночами в интернете!  
— Ты тоже должна отдыхать как следует, — завопил плотно укутанный, как гусеница в коконе, Бэкхён, — а не торчать круглыми сутками на работе! И помните, молодая леди, я хочу познакомиться с этим парнем, если у него серьёзные намерения!  
Мама швырнула в него старым плюшевым щенком и улыбнулась, открывая дверь комнаты.  
  
***  
Господин Пак Кюхён действительно прислал открытку, где официально, со всеми формальностями, приглашал Бэкхёна вместе с его уважаемой матерью на ужин для семейного знакомства и обсуждения этих самых серьёзных планов. Сначала Бэкхён очень растерялся от такого тона и пафоса, но мама так хохотала над текстом, что он понял — всё в порядке.  
И вот сейчас они вместе, тщательно одетые и подготовившиеся, поднимаются на последний этаж одного из Сеульских небоскрёбов, где их уже ждут господин Пак Кюхён и его сын.  
  
Лифт останавливается, и перед тем, как выйти, Бэкхён таки быстро осматривает себя в отражении дверей, поправляет манжеты и встряхивает волосами. Для уверенности.  
Зал ресторана не очень большой, но тут круто: много воздуха, огромные окна, за которыми всё ещё шикарный закат; удобные диваны и стулья с высокими спинками отделяют каждый столик от соседей. Музыка негромкая, никаких атрибутов роскоши и пафоса — просто спокойная атмосфера. Хостесс проводит их с мамой к нужному столику, и сидящие за ним мужчины встают.  
Господин Пак оказывается высоким, стройным и симпатичным. У него большие умные глаза и очень тёплая улыбка. Мама краснеет и смущается, когда он помогает ей снять жакет и сесть. Бэкхён смотрит, как перекрещиваются их взгляды, и понимает, что они оба готовы расхохотаться от этой игры в приличных взрослых людей, но намерены идти до конца. Это очень мило.  
  
Чанёль крепко сжимает ему руку, и Бэкхён, наконец, рассматривает его. Похож на отца, хоть и улыбается ярче, и смотрит веселее — хороший парень. Как и Бэкхён, кажется, он тоже немного вырос из своего «приличного» пиджака, потому что они одинаково поводят плечами, пытаясь удобнее устроиться рядом на диване. Чанёль проводит по волосам тем самым характерным движением человека, привыкшего носить кепку, которую, разумеется, в ресторан не наденешь, приличная прическа рассыпается, и он с ужасом смотрит на пальцы, ставшие липкими от средства для укладки. Это очень забавно, и Бэкхён улыбается и кивает, передавая ему горячее полотенце для рук, которые как раз принесли.  
  
Официант наливает родителям белое вино и вопросительно смотрит на остальные бокалы.  
— Вы ведь не откажетесь выпить с нами? Немного, — спрашивает господин Пак и, дождавшись согласных кивков, дает знак официанту.  
Они поднимают бокалы за долгожданное знакомство, и Бэкхён загадывает: если будет вкусно, значит, все у них получится.  
  
Вино и сладкое, и кисловатое, и совсем чуть-чуть обжигает, отчего фруктовый аромат ощущается ещё ярче. Сначала оно прохладное, но быстро согревается на языке, и появляется новый вкус, горьковато-насыщенный и какой-то знакомый, но узнать его не удаётся. У Бэкхёна чувство, будто вино обнимает его изнутри, настолько это вкусно.  
— Попробуй вот с этим, — протягивает ему Чанёль ягоду клубники, — мне с фруктами нравится.  
Клубнику Бэкхён любит больше всего на свете, и, разумеется, сочетание оказывается выше всяческих похвал.  
Пока он жует большую ягоду, Чанёль открывает перед ними меню, принесённое официантом. Названия и описания блюд на корейском и английском, и, конечно, просто так по ним понять ничего невозможно. Что такое «бланширование»?  
  
— Эй, — Чанёль тихонько толкает его локтем и показывает взглядом на родителей. Господин Пак смотрит на маму так, будто перед ним вживую распускается цветок, поют ангелы и падают звёзды. Бэкхён думал, что на такое способны только актёры в дораме. Мама не отстает. Их руки медленно и, очевидно, без ведома хозяев, сближаются, пока пальцы наконец не переплетаются.  
— Это мило, — Бэкхён ищет в себе ревность или раздражение, но находит лишь теплую радость. Он правда счастлив за маму. Семья Пак, кажется, очень хорошая.  
— Знаете что, — с треском захлопывает меню Чанёль, разрушая всю романтичность атмосферы. Родители резко отдёргивают руки друг от друга и густо краснеют. — Мы, пожалуй, оставим вас тут одних, правда, хён? Мы поняли, что хотим пиццу и поболтать, тем более, что у нас нашлись общие знакомые, и интересы, и вообще. Встретимся потом дома, хорошо? Наслаждайтесь свиданием.  
  
В первую секунду этой речи Бэкхён теряется, но потом проникается к Чанёлю уважением: парень отлично сориентировался в ситуации, и, конечно, был прав, поэтому он вместе со всеми поднимает ещё один тост на прощание, допивает остатки божественного вина и вылезает из-за стола вслед за Чанёлем.  
Мама немного обеспокоенно ловит его взгляд, но он целует её в щеку и обнадёживающе улыбается. Господин Пак нервно вскакивает, чтобы попрощаться, и это почти забавно, как такой здоровый мужик переживает из-за впечатление, которое мог произвести на сына возлюбленной.  
Можно было бы заставить его напрячься, на всякий случай, но Бэкхён вспоминает свою воображаемую таблицу, куда вносил заслуги господина Пака ещё до их встречи, и решает, что оно того не стоит.  
— Я очень рад знакомству, — Бэкхён сжимает его большую ладонь двумя рукамии уверенно добавляет: — Мне кажется, я могу спокойно оставить маму с вами.  
На секунду господин Пак становится до забавного похожим на своего сына — та же широкая улыбка и счастливый взгляд:  
— Я тоже очень, очень рад. Надеюсь, мы будем часто встречаться.  
  
Ситуация немного неловкая, но Чанёль опять соображает быстро: помахав родителям, он подхватывает Бэкхёна за локоть и уводит к лифту. Одновременно вздохнув и рассмеявшись, они синхронно тянутся к тесным воротничкам рубашек и расстегивают верхние пуговицы.  
— Не привык я к приличным местам, — вздыхает Чанёль, — хотя тут вроде нормально. Но это ведь ничего, что мы их оставили? Или ты хотел поужинать?  
— На ужин я рассчитывал, но рад, что мы смылись. Это всё очень мило, но ей-богу, на них смотреть — всё равно что на дораму, только это совсем неловко.  
— Точно, как в кино!  
— Мы ведь… поедим где-то? Я очень голодный.  
— Ага. В этом здании есть пиццерия. Тоже не просто забегаловка, но там нам будет проще. И я правда очень хочу пиццу оттуда, мы там однажды отмечали день рождения приятеля. Я уговаривал отца собраться в пиццерии, но он уперся, мол, всё должно быть на высшем уровне. В буквальном смысле. — На этих словах лифт как раз добрался до нужного этажа. — Ты ведь непротив?  
— Обожаю пиццу.  
Внутри они синхронно снимают тесные пиджаки и уже смеются в голос.  
— Я правда твой хён?  
— Я младше тебя на полгода. Заканчиваю школу.  
— И у нас есть общие знакомые?  
— Думаю, есть. Вряд ли мы вращаемся в настолько уж разных кругах. И да, мне кажется, хён, мы найдём общие темы для разговора, — тепло улыбается Чанёль, предупреждая его вопрос.  
— Не называй меня хёном, хорошо? Давай просто по имени. Наши родители… ну… в общем, зачем нам церемонии?  
— Спасибо, Бэкхён.  
  
***  
Пиццерия, или итальянское кафе, он так и не понял, было очень уютным.  
Бэкхён предложил Чанёлю сделать заказ на свой вкус и занял самый дальний угловой стол.  
— Из-за дурацкой белой рубашки я похож на школьника больше обычного, — грохнув стаканами и бутылками колы об стол, Чанёль втиснулся на своё место. — Хотел попробовать заказать вина или пива, но не вышло.  
У него длинные руки и ноги, и чтобы уместиться за столиком, Чанёль занимает всё свободное пространство, оказываясь просто повсюду, но его это не напрягает, и что удивительно — Бэкхёна тоже. В кафе немного шумно, а так они смогут нормально пообщаться.  
— И часто ты покупаешь алкоголь, прикидываясь взрослым?  
— Нет, не часто. В общем, один раз получилось, — признается Чанёль со смехом, — но это событие стало легендой у меня в школе.  
Бэкхён задумывается, был ли в его биографии подобный подвиг, чтобы рассказать, но Чанёль, кажется, принимает наступившую паузу за неловкое молчание, стискивает ему руку и выдает то, что, кажется, мучило его уже давно:  
\- Бэкхён, прости, что я познакомился с твоей мамой раньше, чем ты с нами!  
— Я не…  
— Когда на фирме отца произошел тот случай, я привозил в офис твоей мамы жесткие диски. Она меня тогда утешала, я так переживал. И потом приносил им кофе, когда они работали вместе. Она у тебя очень хорошая: быстро организовала работу, спасла данные, помогла довести дело до конца. Отец жутко растерялся, когда всё случилось, а она так терпеливо объясняла, и улыбалась ему, и мне подсказала, что делать, чтобы помочь. Я… не знаю, как бы мы справились без неё.  
— Эй! — Бэкхён видит, что Чанёль расчувствовался чуть ли не до слёз. — Я так рад, что вы узнали её. Мама очень крута, и я — председатель её фан-клуба. Вас уже записал, — Чанёль робко улыбается. — Я надеюсь… ну… что у нас всех всё будет хорошо.  
— Госпожа Бён рассказывала, что ты классный. Во всём.  
— И как, не обманула? — Бэкхён напускает важный вид и изображает озабоченность. — Как я тебе?  
— Не обманула, — смеется Чанёль. — Ты похож на неё, и с тобой легко, хотя мы совсем не знакомы.  
  
Им, наконец, приносят еду. Высокий итальянец в белоснежном фартуке расставляет на столе тарелки, соус и деревянное блюдо с горячей пиццей, которую тут же ловко разрезает круглым ножом.  
Вытянувшись над столом, Бэкхён рассматривает начинку: нежные румяные кружочки моцареллы, тёмные шляпки грибов, мясо и огромная шапка свежей зелени. Запах умопомрачительный.  
— Угадал? — довольно спрашивает Чанёль. — Это очень вкусно.  
Бэкхён тянет кусок, откусывает кончик и блаженно вздыхает.  
— Может, ты всегда будешь выбирать мне еду?  
Набивший рот почти целым куском разом, Чанёль едва не давится от хохота. С этим надо осторожнее, парня так легко насмешить. Интересно, он всегда такой?  
— Если у мамы завал на работе, а у меня в учебе, и готовить ужин некогда, мы иногда заказываем пиццу неподалёку от дома. И вообще она считается неплохой, но ты изменил мой привычный мир. У них есть доставка?  
  
Так, болтая о ерунде, они приканчивают половину пиццы. Сначала Бэкхёну казалось, что он мог бы сожрать её в одиночку, но уже к середине ощущается приятное насыщение. С Чанелем не чувствуется неловкости. Несмотря на то, что тот ещё школьник, интеллектуально они действительно на равных: находятся и общие интересы, и знакомые, и любимые места — как в реальной жизни, так и в интернете. Странно, что они раньше не пересеклись.  
— Что будешь изучать после школы?  
— Всегда думал, что стану юристом, как отец. А потом, когда посмотрел на работу твоей мамы и вообще всю эту область, начал задумываться, что это тоже интересно. Киберзащита, программирование, разработка программ и приложений — не знал, что там так много классного! Вообще там есть и с юриспруденцией связь… И вот теперь я об этом размышляю. Есть идеи?  
Бэкхён не на шутку задумывается, потому что дело серьезное, но Чанёль с улыбкой тычет его в плечо:  
— Эй, ты не мой классный руководитель! Не заморачивайся, сегодня слишком хороший вечер, не хочу ничего решать. Расскажи лучше о себе.  
— Наверное, ты знаешь, что я учусь на преподавателя музыки.  
— Госпожа Бён говорила, но я хочу подробностей, это так интересно. Может, и мне так нужно? Что там самое главное? Любить детей?  
— Вообще-то — любить музыку. Если честно, я хочу работать со взрослыми. Со всеми исполнителями работают преподаватели вокала– нельзя бросать занятия, нужно непременно развивать голос. Или, например, есть серьёзные люди, всю жизнь мечтавшие научиться петь — так почему бы им не помочь?  
— Потрясающе! — Чанёль смотрит на него такими огромными восхищёнными глазами, что, кажется, в них можно прочесть все его эмоции. — Ты просто невероятен! Я не представлял, что можно ставить перед собой ТАКИЕ цели…  
— Ну… как говорила мама перед моим поступлением, хотя бы напоюсь всласть и на кусок хлеба заработаю, — от смущения Бэкхёну хочется немного сбавить этот восторг. — Есть гораздо более серьёзные и нужные профессии.  
— Нет, понимаешь… Всё время говорят о том, чтобы сбывались детские мечты, но никто никогда не говорит о взрослых. А ведь это тоже очень важно.  
— Наверное, — смущенно соглашается Бэкхён и прячет невольную улыбку, делая глоток колы. — А может, мне просто не нравится возиться с детьми.  
— Как бы там ни было, — Чанёль отрывает следующий кусок пиццы, — ты теперь мой герой. Я всем буду рассказывать, какой у меня старший брат. Ой…  
  
Бэкхён сначала и не понимает, почему Чанёль так резко сам себя оборвал, а потом до него доходит, и внутри что-то царапает острым коготком.  
— Они… решили пожениться?  
Чанёль, закрывая рот руками, отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Тогда почему ты так сказал?  
Большой широкоплечий парень умудряется так виновато поджаться и ссутулиться, будто из него резко выпустили воздух.  
— Они ничего не решали, хён, честно. Просто папа однажды мне сказал, что мечтает быть с твоей мамой всегда, так сильно она ему нравится. И мне она очень нравится, такого никогда не было, и я замечтался. А сейчас ещё познакомился с тобой, и это было так хорошо, что я позволил себе оговориться. Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
— Не говори мне «хён», — ворчит Бэкхён. — И не пугайся так, мне даже не по себе стало. Раз всё так, как ты говоришь, ничего страшного. Это даже… лестно. Приятно.  
Чанёль всё ещё выглядит как прибитый щенок, и невозможно удержаться и не погладить его по голове.  
— Серьёзно, не переживай. Посмотрим, как жизнь сложится, но пока ведь всё хорошо.  
Они доедают пиццу и выходят на ночную улицу. Расставаться и идти по домам пока не хочется. Бэкхён настаивает, что его очередь угощать, и покупает в ближайшем магазине пиво — запить сытную сладость после пиццы и колы.  
  
Чанёль рассказывает действительно интересные случаи из отцовской практики — оказывается, жизнь юриста иногда похожа на триллер. Кажется, если кто и заслуживает времени и внимания госпожи Бён Хими, то это господин Пак Кюхён.  
— Как работает моя мама, ты знаешь. Сначала она тестировала системы, потом начала разрабатывать новые алгоритмы и вот теперь возглавляет отдел компании, ведёт некоторые проекты. Я очень горжусь ею: совсем молодая, с ребёнком на руках, она смогла закончить учебу и добиться нынешнего положения. У нас нет родственников, так что никто не помогал.  
Чанёль сочувственно вздыхает, и в его голосе слышатся слёзы:  
— А еще она спасла нас, и это так… так…  
К счастью, скамейка в парке, на спинке которой они сидят, далеко от прохожих, и никто не увидит, как Бэкхён обнимает голову Чанеля и сочувственно хлопает его по плечу.  
— Это просто её работа. Иначе и быть не могло.  
Манжетой белоснежной рубашки Чанёль вытирает нос и бурчит:  
— Это я от выпитого расчувствовался, извини.  
— Чанёль, пиво безалкогольное. Думаешь, я бы стал поить школьника?


	2. Chapter 2

События развиваются стремительно: в тихий и упорядоченный мир семьи Бён входят Паки, и почти каждый день происходит что-то новое. Совместные обеды и ужины, общее волнение, когда Чанёль сдаёт выпускные экзамены, а затем поступает. Родители, устроившие себе поездку на Чеджу на выходные, благодаря чему Бэкхён и Чанёль две ночи подряд ржут как ненормальные над старыми западными ужастиками и питаются только поп-корном и зефиром.

Университетский фестиваль талантов, где Бэкхён поёт на сцене балладу, а Чанёль в зрительном зале натурально рыдает от переизбытка впечатлений и никак не успокаивается.

Пару раз они выбираются в клубы большими компаниями: их друзья и знакомые действительно или оказываются общими, или начинают общаться, так что быть частью целой группы на танцполе или за столиком весело.  
Какие-то девушки, кажется, дождались, пока Бэкхён и Чанёль останутся вдвоем, и набрались смелости подойти.  
— Привет, мы можем угостить вас?  
Чанёль смотрит на них с глубочайшим удивлением, чешет в затылке и наконец, отвечает:  
— Спасибо, но нет. Мы тут с друзьями.  
Бэкхён просто кивает.  
Девушки пожимают плечами и уходят, а Чанёль нервно допивает колу.  
— Ничего себе. Со мной никогда не знакомились девушки в клубе!  
— Со мной тоже, — улыбается Бэкхён.  
— Прости, я не должен был решать за нас обоих! Просто растерялся — с чего бы это им предлагать нам выпивку, да и вообще… и не спросил, может быть, тебе они понравились?  
— Всё в порядке. Я не успел их рассмотреть, да и зачем нам с ними знакомиться? У меня вообще-то подружка есть.  
От неожиданности Чанёль роняет на колени стакан, к счастью пустой, и вопит:  
— У тебя есть девушка? Правда?!  
— Ну… да.  
— Почему я впервые об этом слышу? Давно? Да как же это? Мы ведь почти всё свободное время проводим вместе, почему я её никогда не видел?  
— Ну… она моя однокурсница, и мы общаемся в основном только на учебе, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Это не какие-то там особые отношения… Мы просто вместе.  
В мерцающем клубном свете выражение лица Чанёля сложно угадать, но до конца вечера он становится молчаливым и задумчивым.

— Я хочу спросить про твою подругу, — наконец решается он уже по пути к метро. — Прости, я правда не знал о ней. Хёны могли бы сказать.  
— Да ерунда, — отмахивается Бэкхён. — Не знаю почему, но я нравлюсь девушкам, хотя, кажется, особо ничего из себя не представляю. Они замечательные, и всё всегда начинается с того, что какая-нибудь милая и скромная девушка предлагает встречаться. Я не тороплю события, и мы просто сидим рядом на занятиях, обедаем вместе, иногда идём до метро… А потом они находят кого-то получше, порешительнее… Того, кто больше заслуживает их чувства, и мы расстаемся.  
Бэкхён впервые делится этим с кем-то до конца: и приятным, и грустным. Но ему хочется, чтобы Чанёльзнал.  
— Ох, — вздыхает тот, — ничего себе. И сейчас с тобой опять такая девушка?  
— Думаю, да. Я называю себя её парнем, покупаю кофе в автомате и не заглядываюсь на других. Может быть, я мог бы начать испытывать какие-то чувства со временем, но сомневаюсь, что она будет ждать.  
— Это так… грустно.  
— Мне иногда кажется, — сознается Бэкхён, — что я для них как талисман. Повстречаются со мной пару месяцев — и находят свою истинную любовь. Одна даже замуж вышла. Кстати, а у тебя ведь нет подружки?  
Чанёль отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Наверняка за тобой увивалась половина школы.  
— Я всегда получал горы шоколада на день святого Валентина и всё такое, но никогда ни с кем не встречался. Бэкхён, я только тебе признался, хорошо? Остальным говорил, что у меня подружка в другой школе.  
Они пожимают руки в знак того, что сегодняшние откровения останутся только между ними, но потом Бэкхёнинтересуется:  
— Они тебе тоже не нравились настолько, чтобы что-то предпринимать?  
— Угу.  
— Всё время кажется, что должен появиться особенный человек, ради которого ты свернешь горы, правда?  
— Верно. Они хорошие, но… Не знаю, может, со мной что-то не так.  
Дойдя до станции, они покупают приторно-сладкий кофе в автомате и ещё ненадолго остаются вместе, перед тем, как разъехаться в разные стороны.  
— Всё с тобой так, Чанёль, — нарушает Бэкхён их невольное молчание. — Ты замечательный. Лучше меня, и всех людей, которых я знаю.  
— Почему?  
— У тебя хватает смелости быть честным с самим собой, не соглашаться на что-то просто потому, что так легче. Я восхищаюсь тобой.  
-Бэкхён…  
— И знаешь, что? Завтра я впервые в жизни сам расстанусь с девушкой. Эти отношения не нужны ни ей, ни мне.

***  
Господин Пак Кюхён делает маме предложение в кабинке колеса обозрения, когда они все вчетвером проводят в «Лотто-ворде» целый день в канун рождества.  
Наверное, он думал, что нашел лучшее место и время (и так, наверное, и было), но не учел того, что Бэкхён и Чанёль едут в кабинке рядом. Они восторженно орут и бьют по стеклу, когда видят маму, открывающую коробочку, и Кюхёна, надевающего кольцо ей на палец; а потом с дружным «фу-у-у!» отскакивают от окна, чтобы не смотреть на их поцелуи.  
Наивные родители робко ждут их на площадке, очевидно, подыскивая слова, чтобы признаться, но сыновья с радостными воплями и поздравлениями не дают им и рта раскрыть.

— Всё будет нормально, мам, — зевает Бэкхён. — Мы умеем ходить в магазин и готовить.  
Мама прекращает критически осматривать содержимое полупустого холодильника и оглядывается на них.  
Уже довольно поздно, и завтра нужно ехать на учёбу, но в их доме никто не спит: рано утром родители отправляются в долгожданное свадебное путешествие на две недели, поэтому с прощаниями и наставлениями лучше покончить ещё вечером.  
— И когда ты готовил в последний раз, напомни? — интересуется мама.  
— Ну…  
— Я готовил рамен на прошлой неделе, — сонно говорит Чанёль, сидящий рядом с Бэкхёном за столом. — Ещё я точно умею жарить рис, и варить… ещё что-то.  
— Милый, отправляйся спать! — Мама гладит его по голове. — Попрощайся с отцом и ложись.  
— Нет, — упрямо трясет головой тот, — я хочу дождаться Бэкхёна.

Они быстро приобрели привычку отправляться спать одновременно, как только начали делить комнату. Это вообще логично: неприятно, когда один только заснули второй мешает ему; а ещё это прикольно — перед сном они смотрят смешные видео или серию дорамы, а потом обсуждают.

— В общем, мы справимся. Не устроим пожар, не оставим дверь открытой, не умрём от голода и всё такое. Отдыхайте и не думайте о нас, — подводит итог Бэкхён. — Завтра же сходим в магазин и купим всё самое полезное и нужное.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что вы благоразумнее нас, — замечает Кюхён, заходя в кухню, — потому что сейчас я потратил около пятнадцати минут на то, чтобы закрыть наши чемоданы. Уверен, с вами бы такого не случилось.  
— Ты их закрыл? — мрачнеет мама. — Но ведь… моя косметичка! Ладно, просто ложитесь спать, с вами действительно всё будет в порядке. Мы разбудим вас попрощаться. — И она убегает в комнату.  
— И правда, пойдем спать, — Бэкхён тянет Чанёля за рукав. — Сколько успеем.

Кажется, они едва успели рухнуть на свои матрасы, как мама уже осторожно трясет его плечо.  
— Мам? Пора?  
— Такси уже ждёт. — Они крепко обнимаются, и мама долго не отпускает его.  
— Я очень рад за вас. Правда, не переживайте, — шепчет он ей в волосы, — ты больше всех заслуживаешь этот отдых.  
— Я волнуюсь не из-за этого, глупый. Мы впервые расстаемся так надолго, и я боюсь, что буду слишком скучать.  
Понимание этого вдруг наваливается и на Бэкхёна, да так сильно, что выступают слёзы.  
— Мам…  
— Ну вот и ты расстроился… Давай договоримся, — она сжимает его руку, будто они заключают сделку, — что не будем грустить эти две недели. А когда вернемся, посветим печали целый вечер. Или даже два. Оторвёмся на полную.  
— Хорошо, — шмыгает Бэкхён, — я буду часто звонить, чтобы проверить. Разбудим Чанеля?  
— Не стоит. Передай ему от меня поцелуй, а папа оставил ему записку. И позаботься о нём, хорошо?  
— Разумеется.  
Он лежит и смотрит в пятно от ночника на потолке, пока не слышит, как от дома отъезжает машина. Через пару минут Чанёль, спящий рядом, бормочет и переворачивается. Как он раньше жил один?  
Бэкхён тихо подползает к нему, проводит пальцем по векам, чтобы глаза нормально закрылись (когда он увидел такое в первый раз, то крикнул в голос, перебудив весь дом), и разворачивает сбившееся одеяло. Теперь и самому нужно попробовать уснуть.

***  
После учебы они действительно встречаются перед супермаркетом рядом с домом и идут за покупками. Пока бродят между полками, решают попробовать сделать что-то эдакое, гуглят рецепт пасты с соусом и в итоге действительно готовят её на ужин. Получается очень вкусно, правда, непонятно, удалось ли сделать всё верно — ни один, ни другой раньше это блюдо не пробовали.  
На следующий день они ужинают раменом, но на десерт пекут яблочный пирог.  
Потом заказывают пиццу.  
Потом едят в кафе неподалеку.

— Вы серьёзно? — кричат по громкой связи родители. — Просто признайтесь, что разгромили дом во время вечеринки, но обещаете всё убрать до нашего возвращения.  
— Да какая вечеринка! — возмущается Чанёль, — у меня тест на носу, а у Бэкхёна практика. Нам правда нормально. А вот вы, судя по фотографиям, отрываетесь.  
— Мы сменили уже три пансионата с горячими источниками! А ещё…  
Они слушают сбивчивый рассказ, в то время, пока Чанёль делает свой знаменитый жареный рис, а Бэкхён готовит салат.  
— Мы и правда как почтенные пенсионеры, — замечает он, когда они приступают к трапезе, — ни разу не проспали занятия, вовремя приходим домой, прилежно учимся и хорошо кушаем. Мы даже по телевизору не смотрим чего-то непотребного, потому что увлечены дорамой для школьников.  
— Но «МАМА» ведь классная!  
— Да, классная! Доедай быстрее, а то опоздаем к началу.

У них и правда получается совсем уж образцовое проживание без родителей. Вообще-то их свободу и так никто не ограничивает, поэтому желания бунтовать не возникало. Но если раньше они иногда засиживались за болтовней или играми допоздна, то сейчас их буквально никто друг от друга не отвлекает, а значит, экономится огромное количество сил и времени.

Пока играет длинный опенинг и описание событий прошлой серии «МАМЫ», Бэкхён снова начинает рассуждать:  
— Мне теперь действительно хочется сделать что-то такое, чтобы родители удивились. Потрясти их воображение. Может, позовем кого-то в гости?  
— Зови своих. Мои все к тесту готовятся, впрочем, как и я.  
— Что-то неохота мне, чтобы они тут болтались…  
Они как загипнотизированные пялятся на десятисекундный повтор драки, когда Человек-панда прыгает выше своего роста, а потом Чанёль хлопает себя по лбу:  
— Ну конечно, тест!  
— В смысле?  
— Мы всей группой решили, что если сдадим, то пойдем на вечеринку. Вот там мы с тобой и оторвемся.  
— Ну, я-то ваш тест не сдаю…  
— Брось, Бэкхён. Тебе все будут рады, да и чем больше народу, тем веселее.

Вернувшийся из университета Чанёль, едва разувшись, топает на кухню. Бэкхён, сосредоточенный на приготовлении супа с бобовой пастой, поднимает глаза.  
— Тут, в общем, вот. — Чанёль грохает бумажным пакетом по столу и смотрит немного виновато. — Кажется, мне потребуется твоя помощь.  
Внутри оказываются упаковки какой-то косметики.  
— Это что?  
— В общем, мы должны покрасить мне волосы. Представляешь, как все было: утром этот же тест писала другая группа, и они сказали, что там будет много вопросов по темам, к которым мы не готовились. Нас то ли предупредить забыли, то ли специально хотели завалить… не знаю. Ну, в общем, мы перенервничали, а потом поклялись, что если все напишем, то перекрасим волосы или сделаем пирсинг. К пирсингу я пока не готов, так что придется красить. Нельзя гневить провидение. Ты ведь поможешь?  
— Забавно, — пожимает Бэкхён плечами и вновь сосредотачивается на супе, — ничего в этом не понимаю, но помогу. Так и что, были дополнительные темы в тесте?  
— Не было.  
— Сдается мне, над вами неплохо подшутили.  
— Может и так, а может… это магия работает! — Чанёль делает узнаваемый пасс руками, как герой дорамы, и они смеются.  
— Интересно, что скажет отец, когда увидит, что ты… О-о-о! Надеюсь, им эта затея покажется достаточно дурацкой!

К запланированной глупости они подошли очень ответственно: сначала поужинали и посмотрели дораму — мало ли как дело затянется, лучше подстраховаться; тщательно изучили все инструкции и подготовили место. Бэкхён принёс в их небольшую ванную две дополнительные лампы, чтобы было светлее, с хищной улыбкой разложил на туалетном столике всё необходимое и натянул перчатки.  
Взволнованный Чанёль, одетый только в самые старые линялые домашние штаны (в инструкции было сказано, что брызги могут испортить одежду), сел на низкий табурет, и Бэкхён развернул его от зеркала.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты пялился на меня в процессе, это сбивает с толку.  
— А если не получится? Или будет совсем по-уродски?  
— Ну, вот и узнаешь последним. В крайнем случае, побреем тебя налысо. Думаю, провидение это тоже устроит. — Бэкхён накидывает на голые плечи полотенце, успокаивающе гладит, упирается для устойчивости коленкой Чанелю под руку, и самым пугающим голосом говорит: — Ну что ж, приступим.

Он проводит расчёской по тёмным спутанным волосам, и Чанёль дергается так сильно, будто боится, что ему отрежут голову, поэтому приходится сначала разделять пряди пальцами.  
Резкий химический запах средства для осветления бьёт в нос, и это правда немного пугает — намазывать такое на живого человека? Но отступать нельзя, и Бэкхён смело зачёрпывает массу из миски и шлепает её прямо на макушку. Это всё начинает расползаться, и поэтому приходится ловить, растирать по волосам, зачерпывать ещё, убирать излишки…  
— Не думал, что это так сложно!  
— Что там? — беспокоится Чанёль, — они вылезли? Уже белые?  
— Да нет же! Просто это так… ах, черт! Да почему оно одновременно и течет, и не размазывается?  
— Может, не нужно?  
— Нужно! — Бэкхён решительно проходится по затылку.

Голова Чанеля, облепленная волосами, смешная и маленькая, а его знаменитые уши кажутся ещё больше. Он сидит, стараясь не шевелиться, и длинная голая шея и широкие плечи кажутся особенно беззащитными, отчего у Бэкхёна почему-то нежно щемит сердце. Он не успевает задуматься об этом ощущении, потому что большая капля появляется из-под волос и начинает ползти прямо по шее. В ярком тёплом свете Бэкхёну очень хорошо видно, как нежная кожа реагирует на встречу с чем-то посторонним. Капля проползает от позвонка к позвонку, и он, наконец, резко ловит её пальцем, плотно прижимая, подводя обратно к волосам.  
Чанёль крупно вздрагивает от этого прикосновения.  
— Кажется, теперь нужно завернуть твои волосы, — бормочет Бэкхён, — сейчас сделаю.

Чтобы перестать тормозить, он проводит руками по своей голове, трет затылок, и только через секунду осознает, что перчатки были измазаны осветлителем.  
Орут вместе: Бэкхён от ужаса и неожиданности, Чанёль — от восторга.  
— Что, что теперь делать?! — рассмотреть, что там получилось сзади, толком не удаётся, а вот спереди просто катастрофа, с левой стороны целая куча средства, а с правой всего пара пятнышек. — Это можно смывать? Прекрати смеяться, смотри инструкцию!  
— Да погоди, Бэкхён! Тут осталось ещё немного, хватит, чтобы сделать ровно. — Чанёль натягивает перчатку, берёт миску с остатками осветлителя, и поворачивает Бэкхёна к себе.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я ходил с пятнами, как гепард?  
— А мы и цветное тебе сделаем, — утешает Чанёль, — будет круто.

Пока большие лапы тянут и растрёпывают его аккуратный маллет, Бэкхён стоит, носом почти утыкаясь в голую грудь, и старается не думать об этом. О светлой коже с точками родинок, острых ключицах и широких плечах, едва прикрытых полотенцем. Над его головой Чанёль хихикает, и Бэкхён слышит, как этот звук рождается прямо напротив него, в глубине грудной клетки. Хочется прижаться и послушать, как это происходит.  
— Вот, готово!  
Со слипшимися прядками Бэкхён сам себе напоминает встрепанную птицу, хотя это выглядит не так смешно, как у Чанеля. Интересно, как всё получится?

Завернутые в полотенца, они сидят перед телевизором и смотрят какое-то музыкальное шоу, которое, судя по программе, закончится как раз тогда, когда им нужно будет мыть волосы.  
Группы на экране выглядят хоть и впечатляюще, но у Бэкхёна есть масса профессиональных замечаний к их исполнению, и он начинает сыпать едкими комментариями, лишь бы не задумываться о тех странных мыслях, которые появились совсем недавно в ванной. Правда, помогает так себе: Чанёль хохочет и задаёт вопросы, но сидят они очень близко, и Бэкхёна обжигают небрежные прикосновения чужой голой кожи.

На экране группа-победительница повторяет своё выступление, и все её участницы неприятно напоминают Бэкхёну его бывших девушек: длинные блестящие волосы или аккуратные стрижки, пухлые розовые губы, блузки с цветами, короткие юбки… Они будто заново проходят перед ним, хлопая ресницами, улыбаясь и мурлыкая что-то нежными голосами, и ему стыдно из-за того, что он не нашёл в себе силы хотя бы немного постараться ради них. Даже первые поцелуи и первый неловкий секс ещё в школе он воспринимал не как что-то особенное, а как шанс получить опыт, за которым все вокруг гонялись.

Девушки выгибаются и гладят себя по плечам, умоляя оппу обратить на них внимание, и Бэкхён чувствует, как в горле першит, будто от знакомых запахов цветочных духов, вишневого бальзама для губ и фруктовой жвачки. Ради них он бы не тратил внимание и время. И уж точно не совершал бы глупости.

Он придвигается поближе к Чанелю и трёт нос о его плечо. Пахнет потом и химией от волос, и это прочищает мысли.  
— М-м? — реагирует тот. — Пора в ванну, да?

Утром Бэкхён пару минут стоит с зубной щеткой и пытается вспомнить что-то важное. Вчера они легли очень поздно, потому что долго промывали волосы, а перед этим долго ждали… В ванную заходит Чанёль с розовой головой, и Бэкхён наконец фокусируется на собственном отражении. Красные прядки в его темных волосах смотрятся настолько гармонично, будто всю жизнь там были, и он воспринимает их как часть себя.  
— А круто вышло, — замечает Чанёль, рассматривая себя. — Мы как герои манги.  
Они одновременно начинают принимать пафосные позы и делать эгьё, это смотрится грандиозно.

Студенческая вечеринка оказывается не настолько отрывной, как им хотелось, но довольно милой. Когда они прибывают в караоке, однокурсники Чанеля орут от радости. Все они, надо заметить, честно выполнили обещания: девушки хвастаются новыми причёсками, у нескольких парней волосы перекрашены в русый или рыжий цвета, или обесцвечены, а у кого-то уши или даже нос заклеены пластырем.  
Поют все пусть и не с таким мастерством, как однокурсники Бэкхёна, но зато очень душевно, а ещё быстро пьянеют, шумят и танцуют. Сам он исполняет несколько особенно проникновенных баллад, срывая бурные овации, сбегает от миловидных девушек в гущу танцеви прыгает рядом с Чанёлем под какую-то совершенно нелепую песню.  
По дороге домой в такси они практически отключаются, скорее от усталости, чем от алкоголя, а по дому передвигаться удаётся только сцепившись.

Не включая нигде свет, они добираются до комнаты, кое-как раздеваются, и падают на матрасы. Повсюду валяется одежда, потому что перед вечеринкой пришлось перемерять чуть ли не весь гардероб, чтобы выбрать что-то, сочетающееся с новыми прическами.  
Бэкхён засыпает, зарывшись носом в ворох футболок Чанёля, это успокаивает. Где-то на краю сознания маячит замечание, что это как-то странно, но кому какое дело? С этими мыслями он медленно вплывает в сон, в котором розововолосый Чанёль, почему-то без футболки, держит его за руки, улыбается и всё приговаривает:  
— Это совершенно нормально, Бэкхён, нет ничего странного. Всё хорошо, и так и должно быть. Я абсолютно не против, и даже наоборот…


	3. Chapter 3

Утро получается очень приятным: похмелья нет, Бэкхён чувствует себя отдохнувшим и просыпается почему-то с прекрасным настроением. Он укрывает мирно спящего Чанёля, которому на учебу попозже, быстро завтракает и отправляется в университет. Лекции сегодня особенно интересные, солнце яркое, а кофе из автомата вкусный. Потом приходится оставаться на дополнительные занятия, а еще зарываться в библиотеке, подбирая материалы для доклада. Бэкхён ужинает лапшой вместе с одногруппниками и едет домой довольно поздно. В залитом жёлтым светом полупустом вагоне кажется уютно — а может, это от тёплых мыслей: сейчас дома Чанёль перескажет ему пропущенную серию «МАМЫ», а потом можно будет принять горячий душ, выпить сока и завалиться спать, предварительно ещё раз обсудив развитие событий. Сюжет-то становится всё более закрученным…

В доме тихо, хотя свет в окнах горит — неужели Чанёль уснул раньше? Бэкхён осторожно поднимается и аккуратно открывает дверь их спальни.  
Чанёль не один: он целует какого-то парня, сидящего рядом на постели, и они не слышат, что в комнату вошли. Тут бы тихонько выскользнуть и не мешать, но Бэкхён непроизвольно издает какой-то глупый звук, отчего двое вздрагивают и разрывают поцелуй.  
— Извините! — Бэкхён кланяется, но как-то в сторону, потому что смотреть на людей в таком положении прямо немного неловко. — Простите, я не знал, продолжайте. Ну, то есть не продолжайте, в общем, делайте, что хотите. Я переночую в родительской спальне, Чанёль, не волнуйся.  
Он всё так же пятится, размышляя, не сказал ли лишнего, и спускается на первый этаж, к родителям.

Туда никто не заходил с самого их отъезда, и Бэкхён несколько суетливо собирает какие-то разбросанные вещи, а потом падает на застеленную кровать с маминой стороны, зарывается в её подушку и просто лежит, не давая себе думать. Кажется, это длится всю ночь, хотя на самом деле наверняка прошло не так много времени.  
Он слышит шаги на лестнице и негромкий разговор, а потом входная дверь хлопает. Этот парень ушел, не остался. Но ушёл далеко не сразу. Что они делали так долго?..

Через минуту Чанёль тихо спрашивает из-за двери:  
— Бэкхён, мы можем поговорить?  
Поговорить, объясниться. Понять, что происходит… Всё это нужно, но Бэкхён не может ответить, он непроизвольно сжимается, словно боится удара, и молчит.  
— Наверное, ты уже уснул, — вздыхает Чанёль и уходит наверх.  
В абсолютной тишине дома слышно, как он возится, а потом ложится спать.  
Судорога, сжимающая тело и мысли, понемногу отпускает, и Бэкхён наспех принимает душ и залезает под одеяло.  
В родительской спальне кажется неуютно, потому что тут пахнет мамиными духами, а не потом и чипсами; кровать непривычно мягкая, а в широкое окно видно цветы и деревья, а не крыши чужих домов, но лучше так, чем сталкиваться сейчас с Чанёлем.  
Это всё становится совершенно невыносимым, и Бэкхён резко садится в постели, делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов и готовится к честному и жёсткому разговору с самим собой.

Что ты увидел?  
В комнате горел свет и работал телевизор. Беспорядок в пределах нормы. Чанёль, одетый в домашнее, и ещё один парень. Кажется, его зовут Кёнсу, он однокурсник Чанёля, Бэкхён познакомился со всеми накануне.  
Итак, они сидели на заправленной постели, одетые. Левой рукой Чанёль держал Кёнсу за плечо, а тот опирался о его колено. Глаза обоих закрыты, хотя поцелуй не был очень уж глубоким и страстным — но и ни с чем другим его не спутать.  
Поразительно то, с какой фотографической точностью момент врезался в память.  
Например, Чанёль был босым, а парень — в белых носках. По телевизору шла реклама пива. Розовые волосы из-за разноцветных бликов казались пятнистыми. У Кёнсу узкие плечи, но крупные руки, а вот Чанёль, хоть и тощий, но всё равно огромный…  
Когда Бэкхён пискнул, Чанёль резко вскочил, а Кёнсу только медленно повернул голову, рассеянно моргая большими глазами. Они не сказали ни слова, пока он извинялся и уходил.

Почему тебя это так беспокоит?  
Потому что твой друг целовал парня? Но ведь не сексом занимался. А если бы ты пришёл ещё позже и застал их голыми? Неприятно, но ведь это их дело. Среди близких друзей Бэкхёна не было открытых геев — или он не знал, но среди знакомых их было достаточно, и парней, и девушек, но это никогда не касалось его лично. Он четко знал, что это нормальное, личное дело каждого, что он не осуждает, но какое-то царапающее чувство всё не отпускало.

Потому что это Чанёль? Они стали друзьями за довольно короткий срок, у Бэкхёна никогда не было настолько близкого человека. Братья? Пожалуй, в лучшем, идеальном смысле. И, несмотря на это, они так многого не знают друг о друге. Может быть, когда они обсуждали отношения, это реально касалось только девушек? И Бэкхён, как дурак, отвернулся от всего ради какого-то неведомого идеала, в то время, как Чанёль, в ожидании единственной, не отказывал себе в удовольствии развлекаться с парнями? Или это в первый раз?

Потому что это был Кёнсу?  
Опасная территория. Здравый смысл кричит, что это уж точно не причина для волнений, что без разницы, кого там Чанёль мог целовать, это просто стало неожиданностью, что вообще реагировать так сильно на ситуацию — это чересчур, и Бэкхён сдается, потому что это всё слишком для него.

Он просто не хочет об этом думать, не хочет позволять этим ядовитым размышлениям отравлять себя, не хочет, чтобы от волнения болел живот.  
Абсолютно неважно, что и почему Чанёль сделал — это не было плохим поступком, Бэкхён не имеет права осуждать его или навязывать своё мнение, поэтому утром он извинится за то, что сделал ситуацию неловкой.  
Логичность решения дарит чувство покоя, правда ненадолго, и Бэкхён ложится, пытаясь уснуть, но тщетно. Те вопросы, на которые он сам не смог себе ответить, снова как будто поднимаются из глубины подсознания и начинают мучить.  
Он шепчет их в подушку, но потом понимает, что не смог бы обсудить это даже с мамой, как бы близки они ни были. Хочется посоветоваться с кем-то, кто знает что делать, переживал подобное, или хотя бы просто поймет, но у Бэкхёна нет такого человека.  
Кроме самого Чанёля.  
Он смешной и добрый. Он быстро схватывает суть и хорошо понимает, что ты пытаешься сказать, даже если тебе трудно сформулировать мысль. Он искренне радуется или сочувствует. Он умный, находит ответы и верные решения.  
Что бы сказал Чанёль, если ему задать эти вопросы? Что бы он ответил, если бы речь шла о других людях? И как среагировал, если бы это касалось лично его?  
Бэкхён так сильно себя накручивает, что эмоции выходят из-под контроля, подушка промокает от слёз, нутро сводят болезненные судороги.  
Он с трудом доходит до кухни и пьёт воду. За окном небо начинает светлеть.

***  
— Привет.  
К счастью, в тот момент, когда Чанёль входит в кухню и здоровается, Бэкхён стоит спиной к двери, и у него есть ровно секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки, обернуться, и с самой милой улыбкой ответить:  
— Доброго утра!

Чанёль сутулится над тарелкой с завтраком, ковыряется палочками и не смотрит прямо, но Бэкхён прекрасно осознает, что тот заметил его темные круги под глазами от нервной бессонной ночи, искусанные губы и напряжённые плечи.  
Бэкхён берёт свой кофе, садится напротив и ворует с тарелки Чанёля кусочек омлета.  
— Тебе… не противно со мной? — спрашивает тот непривычно тихо.  
— Эй, тебе жалко кусочек для старшего брата?  
Они почти никогда не называли друг друга братьями, и Бэкхён осознаёт, что облажался, когда Чанёль понимающе смотрит: в их отношениях что-то поменялось.  
— Ты можешь хоть всё съесть.  
— Ну, так неинтересно! — Бэкхён старается говорить как обычно, но от этого паникует: чёрт знает, как он обычно разговаривает.  
Чанёля не обманешь.  
— Бэкхён, я хочу знать.  
— О чём?  
— Как ты теперь ко мне относишься?  
— А почему я должен относиться иначе?  
Это не ответ, но Чанёль сдаётся.  
— Не произошло ничего такого, из-за чего я должен был изменить своё мнение о тебе, — решается проговорить то самое логичное и разумное Бэкхён. — Надеюсь, и ты не держишь зла за то, что я так ворвался. Я, конечно же, не знал, что ты не один.

Сказанное будто замораживает между ними воздух, и Бэкхён понимает, что облажался ещё раз. Это был его шанс сказать о настоящих своих переживаниях, но он не нашёл в себе смелости, и поэтому бездушные вежливые формулировки дали понять, что он не готов к честности.  
— Если хочешь, я объясню, что случилось, — тихо спрашивает Чанёль, — на самом деле всё было не так, как выглядело.  
— Да не переживай! — Бэкхён успокаивающе похлопывает его по плечу, и Чанёль вздрагивает, — как бы там ни было, я с пониманием отношусь к подобным вещам. И рад за тебя!  
Третий раз. Отказался выслушать. Теперь ничего не поделать.  
— Ну, мне пора на занятия, — Бэкхён ставит чашку в мойку и совсем уж портит впечатление. — Если что, отправляй мне сообщение, переночую у приятеля или хотя бы не буду мозолить глаза дома.

Чонин сует Бэкхёну под нос тарелку с раменом и уточняет:  
— Ещё раз, почему ты не валишь домой? Я уже отвык от того, что вижу тебя после занятий.  
— До последнего автобуса ещё час? — будто не услышав вопроса, бормочет Бэкхён. — Отлично, разберем ещё пару заданий.  
— Я задал тебе вопрос!  
— А я ясно даю тебе понять, что нам нужно готовиться к экзаменам.  
— До них больше месяца. А по истории музыки ты делал доклад в прошлом семестре и знаешь эту тему.  
— Но ведь ты не знаешь!  
— А может, я внимательно тебя слушал. Признавайся, ты умудрился поссориться с Чанёлем?  
— Нет. Да. Мы не ссорились, но всё стало немного иначе. Я думаю, ему лучше сейчас побыть одному. То есть, не одному. В общем, без моего присутствия.  
— Он подружку завёл, что ли?  
— Если мы будем считать так, — тихо спрашивает Бэкхён, — то могу я приходить к тебе чаще? Я скучал, Чонин. С тобой так спокойно.  
Это действительно правда. Хотя они никогда не были такими уж близкими друзьями, но знакомы со средней школы и друг друга не напрягают.  
— Да ну тебя, — отмахивается тот, — приходи хоть каждый день, раз такое дело, только не притворяйся слишком прилежным.

Чанёль, невероятно сонный, сползает по лестнице, пока Бэкхён запирает дверь и переобувается.  
— Наконец-то ты пришёл.  
Становится очень стыдно. Бэкхён прекрасно осознает эти ощущения: он не мог заставить себя прийти домой и провести вечер как ни в чём не бывало, потому что его так и не оставили те мучительные вопросы, и чувствовал, что может сказать что-то жёсткое. Каких усилий ему стоило написать «Задержусь у Чонина по учебе», без того, чтобы не добавить едкое «надеюсь, ты не один, развлекайся, будь осторожен».  
И вот теперь всё запутывалось ещё сильнее, потому что чем дальше, тем страшнее снова начать быть честными друг с другом, и тем больнее от этого невысказанного, что стоит между ними.  
— Я не думал, что ты будешь ждать меня.  
— Не могу спать один, — бурчит Чанёль. — Теперь не могу.  
— Ужинал? Сделал домашнюю работу? Хорошо себя чувствуешь? — суетится Бэкхён.  
— Могу спросить то же самое.

Они ложатся спать, и Бэкхён нарочито показательно зевает, обозначая, что он вот-вот уснёт, а значит, к обычной болтовне не готов.

Этот новый распорядок мучительно, но верно входит в их жизнь. Чанёль всё время замкнутый и печальный, Бэкхён — как ему самому кажется — ведёт себя «обычно», боясь потерять эту фальшивую атмосферу нормальности, но и что-то сделать с этим не решается.  
Он так часто, как только может, задерживается в библиотеке или у Чонина, и из-за этого плохо высыпается и постоянно откладывает дела на потом. Родители возвращаются, и их рассказы, радость встречи и прочая суета на время будто вырывают их из замкнутого круга, но потом возвращают обратно, ещё более жёстко.  
Нельзя сказать, что они с Чанёлем вдруг перестают общаться, хотя и проводят вместе куда меньше времени, чем раньше. Просто Бэкхён знает, что почему-то не может открыться ему так же, как раньше — и не ждёт взаимности.

Он возвращается домой, едва успевая к ужину, и сталкивается с Чанёлем у лестницы. Из кухни тянет чем-то очень вкусным (мама вовсю экспериментирует с японскими рецептами), и настроение просто замечательное.  
— Как дела?  
— Неплохо, — слабо улыбается Чанёль, — получил «отлично» за проект.  
— Ого, здорово! Ну и как тебе финал «МАМЫ»? Неожиданно всё закрутили, да? Я даже не ожидал, что Дракон справится!..  
— Бэкхён, я без тебя не смотрел, — говорит Чанёль сдавленно и, ссутулившись, поднимается в комнату.

Бэкхён сползает по стене и не находит сил встать. Глупая дорама, которая так увлекала их поначалу, потерялась среди всего происходящего и совершенно перестала иметь значение. Пропустив несколько серий, Бэкхён начал посматривать её с Чонином, если вдруг заставал подходящее время, и они по большей части глумились над пафосным героями и глупым сюжетом. А Чанёль ждал его…

Умирая от стыда и отвращения к себе, Бэкхён идёт в комнату, не глядя бросает рюкзак и куртку и заглядывает в ванную, где Чанёль умывается.  
Он неловко обнимает его со спины, утыкается в худое плечо и вздыхает:  
— Прости.  
— За что? Ты не сделал ничего плохого, — всё таким же сдавленным голосом говорит Чанёль.  
— Сделал.  
— Я не должен обижаться. Это всего лишь дорама.  
— Я очень жалею о том, что увидел последнюю серию без тебя. Мы ведь сможем пересмотреть всё, что пропустили, вместе?  
— А зачем? Ты ведь уже знаешь, чем всё закончится.  
Бэкхён хочет поймать взгляд Чанёля в зеркале, но тот стоит, опустив лицо, и за розовыми волосами не видно глаз. Он вообще будто окаменел.  
Становится неловко, и Бэкхён отпускает его.  
— Нет, не знаю, — почему-то говорит он. — Хотел бы, но не знаю.

***  
— Парень, который жил в соседней комнате, переводится в другой университет. Он мне сам сказал, эксклюзивная информация, — сообщает Чонин, когда провожает Бэкхёна через парк после библиотеки до автобусной остановки. — Так что, если подсуетишься, можешь попробовать заселиться в следующем семестре, будем жить рядом. Помнишь, ты хотел?  
— Да, хотел, — вспоминает Бэкхён. — Правда, с тех пор так многое изменилось.  
— Так может, стоит начать с чистого листа в каком-то смысле? Ты в последнее время совсем унылый… Встряхнешься, вылезешь из-под маминого крыла, снова начнешь встречаться с кем-то, теперь уже по-нормальному, с возможностью и гулять допоздна, и переночевать… ну, ты понимаешь. Да и в плане учебы полезнее — перестанешь постоянно торчать у меня.  
Бэкхён задумывается: в каком-то смысле Чонин прав. Не в части про свидания или учебу, а в той, что это может всё изменить.

Жить рядом с университетом, дольше спать, есть только то, что нравится. Завести новых друзей, чаще бывать на вечеринках, найти подработку. А ещё… редко видеть маму. И Кюхёна. И встречаться с Чанёлем только иногда, по выходным.

Автобус приходит вовремя, в салоне мало людей, и поэтому ничто не мешает погрузиться в размышления. Все мысли, что он гнал от себя, все вопросы, которые боялся задать, все решения, что откладывал, наваливаются на него разом — именно в тот момент, когда Бэкхён подумал, что может отрубить их от себя.  
Он выходит на остановку раньше, чтобы пройтись и освежить голову, но это мало помогает. В, казалось бы, простой схеме, в логичном плане есть какая-то зацепка, неучтённый пункт, важная деталь, но именно она не даёт принять решение.

На ужин сегодня пицца из того самого итальянского кафе, которое Чанёль показал в день знакомства. Бэкхён с трудом справляется с парой кусков и почти не слушает, о чем всё говорят, да и темы обычные — рабочая рутина, новости, планы на выходные.  
— Милый, а как прошёл твой день? — гладит мама его по руке, — Ты какой-то тихий.  
— Да ничего нового, — отвечает Бэкхён и неожиданно для самого себя ляпает: — Есть возможность переехать в общежитие, это кажется логичным.  
Все замолкают.  
— Ох, — отвечает мама. — Это весьма неожиданное решение.  
— Я ещё не принял его. В конце концов, Чонин сказал мне об освобождающейся комнате всего пару часов назад.  
— Это всё, конечно, нужно обдумать, — говорит мама. — Разумеется, я знала, что однажды ты захочешь жить отдельно, но почему-то не думала, что это случится так внезапно.  
— Вообще-то, — замечает Кюхён, — я надеялся, что если вы и переедете, то вместе с Чанёлем. Небольшая квартира в удобном месте, вдвоём жить удобнее и выгоднее, да и вообще… нам было бы спокойнее. Я даже хотел завести об этом речь ближе к следующему семестру.  
— Я тоже думала, что так было бы правильнее!  
— Вы не учитываете, — тихо говорит Чанёль, — что Бэкхён, возможно, не захочет со мной жить.  
— Почему?  
— Я шумный, занимаю много места, разбрасываю вещи. У меня дурацкие друзья. И вообще, я могу странно себя вести.  
— Вы что, поссорились?  
— Нет! — наконец реагирует Бэкхён, — Прекращай говорить глупости! И вообще, я всего лишь сказал вам о событии, которое произошло, не стоит придавать этому такое значение. Будем считать, что это пища для размышлений, ладно?  
— Договорились.

Как бы старательно Чанёль ни делал вид, что всё в порядке и он ведёт себя как обычно, Бэкхён успевает поймать его за руку раньше, чем тот запирается в ванной.  
— Какого чёрта, — шипит он, — ты устраиваешь спектакль перед родителями?  
— Знаешь, я подумал, — отвечает Чанёль неожиданно злым голосом, — что если ты хочешь покончить со всем этим и переехать, то я должен дать тебе возможность сказать при всех о том, что тебе во мне не нравится. Чтобы отступать было некуда. Жаль, ты не воспользовался поводом.

Пока Бэкхён потрясённо пялится, он вырывается из его рук, запирается в ванной и сразу включает душ на всю мощность, чтобы вода заглушала звуки.  
Растерянный, Бэкхён бродит по комнате, переставляя вещи, а потом спускается вниз. Кюхён, отправляющийся на вечернюю пробежку, кривовато ему улыбается. И всё складывается одно к одному, поэтому Бэкхён заходит в спальню к маме. Она читает в постели, но при виде сына просто откладывает книгу и молча хлопает по покрывалу — как в детстве, когда он боялся засыпать один.

Бэкхён ложится рядом с ней и через пару минут, наконец, решается:  
— Я что-то испортил. Но я сам не знаю, что.  
— Это ведь не сегодня началось?  
— Не сегодня.  
— А ты сам понимаешь, что происходит?  
Он переворачивается на живот, утыкается в сложенные руки, и ждёт, пока мама не начнет гладить его волосы.  
— Совершенно не понимаю.  
— Вы так быстро сошлись и подружились, что, может быть, это всё оказалось слишком? Я знаю, что ты не из тех, кто сразу идёт на контакт.  
— Возможно. Я и сам не понял, как это произошло.  
— Я удивилась этой твоей с ним холодности, когда мы вернулись. Я-то думала, ты всерьёз влюблён.  
— Что? — Бэкхёну требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чём она. Он смотрит в мамино совершенно спокойное лицо и уточняет: — Я влюбился?  
— Ну, понимаешь, — она немного теряется, — это ведь обычное выражение, ничего же такого. Просто всё так и выглядело, и я была рада за тебя.  
— Мама! Я не… — Бэкхён теряется, но не потому что ищет слова, а из-за того, что чувствует, как одна из тугих пружин где-то внутри потихоньку распрямляется. — Я не влюблялся никогда.  
— Ну, — мягко улыбается мама, — не мне тебя судить. Но я сказала то, что сказала.  
— Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь. — Бэкхён встает и начинает ходить по комнате. — Выдаёшь желаемое за действительное. Ну как бы я мог влюбиться в Чанёля?  
— Да как скажешь. Я просто имела в виду, так получилось, что ты испытываешь к нему особые, сильные чувства, и раньше с тобой подобного не случалось. И тут нет ничего удивительного, наш Чанёль замечательный, в него нельзя не… в общем, к нему невозможно относиться иначе!  
— Вот, это больше похоже на правду!  
Мама почему-то смеётся, и просит:  
— В таком случае, если он не сделал ничего по-настоящему плохого, не обижай его. Дай шанс вашим отношениям наладиться и стать, как раньше, ладно?  
— Я должен обдумать всё это. — Бэкхён собирается выйти, но в последний момент задаёт ещё вопрос: — Ты так просто об этом сказала. Тебя будто не смущает то, что мы оба парни, и особенно, ну… братья.  
— Я тебя умоляю, милый, мы же не в дораме. Может, будь вы родными братьями, или, хуже того, братом и сестрой, это могло стать странным и неприемлемым. Но я прекрасно понимаю, что вы просто уже взрослые парни, которых удачно свели обстоятельства, и это… нормально. Бывает, я думаю.

Когда Бэкхён возвращается в комнату, всё ещё сбитый с толку, Чанёль делает вид, что уже спит. Не включая свет и издавая минимум шума, Бэкхён быстро ложится, но потом всё же не выдерживает:  
— Чанёль… Слышал, следующую часть «МАМЫ» начнут показывать через полгода?  
— «ВОЛК»? Да, слышал.  
— Будем смотреть вместе?  
Чанёль молчит, наверное, целую минуту, а потом, наконец, отвечает:  
— Ладно. Если ты до этого момента не станешь жить отдельно.  
— Не стану.


	4. Chapter 4

После довольно затянувшегося периода охладившихся отношений Чанёлю явно не по себе от пристального внимания Бэкхёна. Это особенно заметно, когда они вдвоём идут куда-то или вместе занимаются домашними делами. Но Бэкхён совершенно не может это контролировать, и ему иногда самому становится неудобно от того, как сильно он пялится, а всё потому, что мамино замечание никак не выходит из головы.

Он переслушал все любовные баллады, но описанных там чувств так и не пережил: не хотелось в слезах обнимать чужие колени, или шептать под дождём имя, и уж тем более — умирать в один день. А чего хотелось?  
Если по-честному, хотелось вместе съездить в какое-нибудь крутое место, чтобы пережить приключение — что-то такое серьезное и опасное, но в конце они с Чанёлем обязательно победят и выиграют. Хотелось, чтобы их матрасы в комнате лежали немного по-другому, поближе. Под тихое ровное дыхание большого тёплого Чанёля засыпалось куда спокойнее и быстрее, и к тому же так было бы легче заботиться о нём — укрывать, закрывать глаза и всё такое.  
Влюбись он по-настоящему, наверное, хотелось бы попробовать испытать, каково это — целовать парня. Чем отличается от девчонки? Что чувствовал в тот самый момент этот мерзкий Кёнсу? Бэкхён знал, что Чанёль не любит острую пищу, чистит зубы несколько раз в день и вообще не делает ничего противного, наверное, это было нормально …

— Что? — Чанёль нервно прерывает поток этих размышлений, потому что, кажется, Бэкхён снова пристально пялился на него несколько минут. — У меня на лице что-то?  
— А скажи, ты пользуешься бальзамом для губ?  
— Нет! Ну, не совсем. Ладно, пользуюсь, но у меня очень тонкая кожа, это просто необходимо. У него ванильный запах и совсем никакого блеска, так что…  
— Я понимаю.  
Мягко и ванильно. Что же, Кёнсу, ты счастливчик.

Про то, что случилось в тот вечер, они не разговаривают вообще, да и имя Кёнсу Чанёль не упоминает никогда, хотя Бэкхёну прекрасно известно, что они одногруппники. Но так легче: не вспоминать о неприятном событии, не думать о размолвке, которая вроде бы разрешилась сама собой, и не чувствовать неприятный холодок между лопаток, когда Чанёль хихикает, переписываясь с кем-то.  
Бэкхён продолжает иногда сбегать к Чонину, пусть и без былого отчаяния. Тот оказывается вполне неплохим парнем. Пусть они и проучились вместе со средней школы, но крутились всегда в разных компаниях, и вот так сложилось, что поступили на один факультет — правда, Чонин собирался стать преподавателем танцев.

В школе он был неуклюжим и шумным и постоянно получал замечания или за сон на уроке, или когда что-то ломал. А при близком знакомстве оказался очень добрым и смешливым, увлечённым танцами и обожающим читать. Бэкхёну нравилось, что вместе им легче готовиться к занятиям, обедать в столовой, да и просто проводить время, не напрягаясь.  
Чонин обладал очень эффектной внешностью, и вокруг него то и дело крутились толпы девчонок, но никто не задерживался надолго. Бэкхён обратил на это внимание после того, как в университетском парке одногруппницы поздоровались с ними, но не остались посидеть, а расположились неподалеку.

— Да, они все милые, но это как-то… так, — пожимает плечами Чонин, — ну, о чём с ними говорить? Это как в школе, девчонки дружат с девчонками, а парни с парнями. А теперь вдруг мы должны научиться общаться все вместе, но я вот что-то не горю желанием.  
— Ну да, немного по-дурацки, — согласился Бэкхён, — смешно, но в этой компании целых три моих бывших девушки, но для меня это вообще ничего не значит, как не значило и тогда.  
— Манхва и дорамы говорят нам, что мы должны испытывать трепет и стеснение, но по какому именно поводу? Хотел бы я узнать хоть раз. Что-то такое, чтобы как внезапный удар, чтобы было непонятно и интересно каждую минуту, узнавать человека не на скучных свиданиях, а когда вы вместе делаете что-то крутое.  
— Согласен, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Посмотри, между собой девчонки ведут себя нормально — и шумят, и смеются, и дурачатся, а рядом с нами только «привет, оппа — пока, оппа», как куклы.  
— Если честно, — сознается Чонин, — я даже специально ходил познакомиться с нунами в старшей группе. Они купили мне гору мяса, хихикали над тупыми шутками, делали комплименты танцам — и всё!  
— Какое разочарование!  
— И не говори!  
Они мрачно молчат пару минут, а потом Бэкхён с замиранием сердца замечает, что по аллее в их сторону идёт знакомый силуэт — широкие плечи, яркая толстовка, кепка…

— Чанёль? — бормочет он, а тот, будто услышав, перестаёт озираться, замечает их и, радостно помахав, спешит к скамейке.  
— Привет, хёны!  
— Ты что тут делаешь?  
— У нас отменили последние лекции, и мы с парнями поехали в один магазин неподалеку, а потом я решил попытать счастья — и мне повезло, встретил вас!  
— Действительно, повезло, — зевает Чонин и лениво потягивается, — вот бы и у нас отменили эту пару, тем более, что она совершенно дурацкая. Я бы поспал.  
— Это верно, — соглашается Бэкхён и, порывшись в рюкзаке, находит яблоко для вечно голодного Чанёля, — вместо этой ерунды лучше было бы дополнительно попрактиковаться.  
— А давай прогуляем?  
— Что?  
— Просто не пойдем на неё, и всё.  
Чанёль перестает хрустеть яблоком: ставки слишком высоки.  
— Но ведь экзамен…  
— Сдадим! — Отмахивается Чонин. — Один прогул ни на что не повлияет. Напишем старосте сообщение, что засиделись в библиотеке и сильно опоздали.  
— А ты что думаешь, — поворачивается Бэкхён к Чанёлю, — провокатор?  
— Бэкхённи, тут неподалёку продают отличную собу, — тот хватает его руку и делает свои большие глаза просто бездонными, — а я так редко бываю в этом районе!  
— Уговорили. Чонин, идёшь с нами?  
— Нет, сказал же, я буду спать.  
Они прощаются и потихоньку, чтобы не заметили однокурсники, расходятся.

Университетский парк не слишком большой, но дорожки в нём запутанные, так что иногда быстрее срезать путь, но после недавнего дождя залезать в траву неохота. Бэкхён с Чанёлем болтают о прогулах вообще и о школьных в частности, бредут среди деревьев, и это хорошо и спокойно. В последний раз он гулял тут с девушкой: несмотря на то, что идти приходилось под зонтом, она умудрялась и быть близко, и при этом не соприкасаться локтями или даже краем одежды. Они говорили об учёбе и любимой музыке, и Бэкхёну постоянно приходилось мучительно искать вопросы, которые можно задать, чтобы они звучали прилично, потому что иногда в ответ она просто хихикала, прикрывая лицо. Это всё равно было очень мило, и в тот вечер он даже позволил себе на прощание поправить её шарф, от чего она буквально окаменела — настолько шокирующей была эта внезапная близость.

— И вот тогда он говорит: «Хён, не выдавайте меня за то, что я неверно посчитал вам сдачу, я ещё школьник». И высовывается из-за прилавка, чтобы подать соджу. А покупатель — как раз наш учитель математики, урок которого мы все прогуляли. И он смотрит так внимательно и говорит: «Хорошо, но и вы меня не выдавайте». Разворачивается и уходит. Я тебе клянусь, так и было! — рассказывает Чанёль, — я тогда сидел в подсобке, ни жив, ни мертв, и думал, что лучше: сразу признаться или бежать через окно, но, к счастью, обошлось.  
Они вдвоем хохочут над глупой историей, и Бэкхён всё ещё не может в неё поверить:  
— Да как хозяину магазина пришло в голову нанять толпу школьников?  
— Думаю, он и сам был не очень умный. Но пережили мы тогда что-то невероятное, хорошо хотьсонсенним действительно будто забыл об этом случае.  
— Да уж, повезло.

Бэкхён начинает рассказывать, как однажды хотел прогулять, но, спасаясь от учителя, перепутал аудитории и случайно написал контрольную раньше всей группы на отлично.  
Не особо задумываясь, он гладит мягкую ткань толстовки Чанёля — очень уж она приятная — и даже трётся щекой о его плечо. Это совсем не странно и даже нормально, потому что не значит совершенно ничего плохого.

Так, не переставая болтать, они доходят до кафе, забиваются за дальний угловой столик и едят что-то очень вкусное, постоянно сталкиваясь палочками и таская друг у друга кусочки, хотя Бэкхён совершенно не запоминает, что заказал. Им наконец-то снова абсолютно комфортно вместе, и, сказать по правде, сейчас Бэкхёну плевать на Кёнсу, мнимых подружек или весь остальной мир — если это всё делает Чанёля счастливым, то пусть так и будет.  
Уже давно стемнело, и только звонок обеспокоенной мамы заставляет их наконец-то закончить трапезу и отправиться домой на последнем автобусе, и они настолько выдохлись, что дремлют всю дорогу.

— С вами всё в порядке? Где вы были? — интересуются дома родители, и Чанёль с порога выдаёт:  
— Мы прогуливали! Ой…  
— Да ничего страшного, — машет рукой осоловевший Бэкхён, — только я прогуливал, мне можно.  
— Мне кажется, я должна высказать своё неодобрение.  
— Да ладно, мам, — обнимает еёБэкхён, — это было лучшее решение в моей жизни.

***  
Скопившиеся в ужасной пробке машины шумят и сигналят, толпы народу идут по обычно свободным тротуарам, и Бэкхёну плохо слышно, что отвечает Чанёль по телефону:  
— … ужин?  
— Приду ли я на ужин? Наверное, нет. Ты меня слышишь?  
Автобус сигналит прямо за спиной, и Бэкхён чуть не роняет телефон. Он оглядывается, замечает проход между домами и спешит отойти подальше от дороги в узкий переулок.  
— Вроде должно быть лучше. Чанёль, слышишь меня?  
— Слышу.  
— Наконец-то и я тебя тоже!  
— Так что случилось?  
— Из-за сломанного светофора произошла небольшая авария, а из-за неё — большая пробка. Автобусы не могут проехать, и я не знаю, как добраться домой.  
— Ничего себе! До станции метро идти прилично.  
— Вот именно. А я надеялся быстро успеть домой, освежиться и взять тебя с собой на вечеринку.  
— Что? Вечеринка?  
— Да. У старосты моей группы день рождения, и он приглашает всех в клуб. Вот я хотел тебя позвать с собой — мы давно никуда не выбирались, правда?  
В ожидании ответа Бэкхён водит рукой по кирпичной кладке стены, за которой прячется от шума, и успевает обвести пальцами солидный кусок, прежде чем Чанёль решается:  
— Действительно давно… Было бы здорово. И как теперь?  
— Теперь заезжать домой бессмысленно, я ничего не успею. Поэтому возвращаюсь к университету, оставляю книги у Чонина в общежитии и вместе с ним иду в клуб. А ты можешь к нам присоединиться, если хочешь.  
— Ох, — вздыхает Чанёль, — я должен сначала вспомнить, нет ли у меня важных дел, о которых я забыл.  
— Я надеюсь, это не попытка отвертеться?  
— Что? Нет, ни в коем случае! Бэкхён, я закончу доклад и приеду, обязательно!  
На сердце у Бэкхёна теплеет, и он решает попросить:  
— А не мог бы ты захватить толстовку для меня? Кажется, вечером похолодает.  
— Ну разумеется, мог не напоминать! — сварливо отвечает Чанёль. — И не забудь нормально поужинать!

«Экзодус», как всегда, набит студентами: этот клуб рядом с университетом, тут много недорогого алкоголя, лояльные официанты и громкая музыка — а что ещё нужно?  
Их группа занимает несколько столиков, и вечеринка начинается с поздравлений Чунмёну.  
Чанёль присылает сообщение, что скоро выедет из дому, Бэкхён отвечает ему счастливым смайликом и ныряет в общее веселье. Они галдят и подшучивают над именинником, уходят на танцпол, потом возвращаются к закускам и снова танцуют.

Немного захмелевший, Бэкхён с нежностью смотрит на этих придурков и думает, как ему повезло с однокурсниками — все такие хорошие и веселые — и парни, и девчонки. И как здорово, что есть Чонин, в комнате у которого можно торчать сколько угодно и даже разделить последний рамен на ужин…  
Диджей включает балладу, и чтобы невольно не оказаться в гуще томных танцев, Бэкхён сбегает в туалет и умывается.

— Да где тебя носит? — бормочет он немного заплетающимся языком и, покрутив телефон, наконец нащупывает кнопку блокировки. — Всё веселье пропустим.  
Последнее сообщение от Чанёля — фото трех футболок на кровати, и, судя по тому, что больше он в сеть не выходил, должен быть где-то в пути, одетый в жёлтую.  
«Автобус еле тащится» — словно в ответ на его мысли появляется сообщение.  
— Проклятье! — ругается Бэкхён, и тут же пишет: «Чёрт! Надеюсь, он ускорится! Сегодня классный вечер».  
Чанёль отвечает россыпью стикеров и просит веселиться в любом случае.  
Эту мысль можно назвать вполне уместной, поэтому Бэкхён решает заглянуть в бар за чем-нибудь вкусненьким.  
После пары медленных баллад ди-джей разразился самыми зажигательными песнями, и продраться сквозь свет, музыку и прыгающую толпу сложновато.  
Протиснувшись к стойке, Бэкхён привлекает внимание занятого бармена, тычет пальцем в первый попавшийся цветастый коктейль (на самом деле ему всё равно, что это будет, они все кажутся вкусными), и через несколько минут получает стакан с чем-то красно-жёлтым и щедрой порцией фруктов, насаженных на кромку.

Он делает глоток и чуть не кашляет: очень вкусно, но бармен не пожалел алкоголя.  
Бэкхён поднимает глаза и видит, что за барной стойкой Кёнсу — в форменной белой рубашке, с бабочкой, с волосами ещё короче, чем помнилось, и этими своими невозможными огромными чёрными глазами. Он хочет что-то сказать и даже открывает рот, и Бэкхён успевает заметить шарик пирсинга в языке, но напарник окликает его. Кёнсуещё раз внимательно смотрит в глаза Бэкхёна и медленно кивает.  
Всё немного странно, и об этом лучше подумать в знакомом месте, поэтому вместе со стаканом Бэкхён протискивается к своей компании.

Кто-то застрял на танцполе, кто-то пьёт пиво наперегонки. Чонин и ещё пара человек ржут над сомнительными шутками Чунмёна, как придурки — точно пьяные вдребезги.  
Коктейль всё же очень вкусный, несмотря на алкогольную горечь, Бэкхён раскатывает вкус по языку и медленно наслаждается.  
Кёнсу — бармен в «Экзодусе», и Чанёль наверняка знал. Может даже написал ему сообщение типа «Привет! Сегодня буду в твоём баре, обязательно поболтаем!», а Кёнсу пообещал ему такой же классный коктейль.  
Ещё больше алкоголя и сиропа оседают на дне стакана, и пить всё вкуснее и труднее. Кажется, сейчас что-то должно нервировать, но больше раздражает то, что Бэкхён не может сообразить, что именно.  
Он съедает ломтик ананаса и тянется поставить стакан на столик, но их почему-то оказывается два, и к тому же, каких-то кривых. Выбрав подходящий, он разжимает пальцы, но кто-то рядом охает и перехватывает медленно падающий стакан.

— Эй, оппа, ты, кажется, совсем пьяный! — замечает Тэмин, тянет его сесть на диван поудобнее и зовёт подруг. — Эй, девочки! Бён Бэкхён напился!  
Остальные однокурсницы поворачиваются на её зов, смеются, но не подходят.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она уже серьёзно, — помощь не нужна?  
— Нормально, — он пытается сфокусироваться на её красивом двойном лице и длинных чёрных волосах и чувствует, что опьянение затапливает его всёбольше. — Бармен расстарался, и меня пробрало сильнее, чем думал.  
Тэмин мелодично смеётся.  
— Оппа, ты такой милый сейчас! Жаль, не сможешь потанцевать.  
— Смогу! Только отдохну немного…

Она опять смеётся, уходит, возвращается, кто-то болтает рядом, и в руку Бэкхёна всовывают прохладную бутылку воды, но он не хочет пить и избавляться от этого расслабленного тёплого опьянения, Кёнсу просто волшебник.  
Тэмин садится рядом, совсем близко, так, что сидение немного прогибается, и Бэкхён невольно наваливается на неё. Она хихикает, кажется, и сама изрядно пьяная.  
Бэкхён упирается взглядом прямо ей в декольте и залипает: Тэмин не была скромницей, как те девушки, которым он обычно нравился. На вечеринку она позволила себе короткое платье с довольно откровенным вырезом, что при её фигуре выглядело потрясающе. Он пытается понять, чего ради заглядывает… прямо туда, чуть ли не утыкаясь носом, но соображает всёещё плоховато.  
— Эй, Бэкхён-оппа, да ты нахал! — Тэмин со смехом легонько щёлкает его по носу и отодвигается, — А я уж думала, от алкоголя вообще не соображаешь!

Тихонько икнув, Бэкхён начинает размышлять, что будет, если выпить второй такой же коктейль: ещё больше расслабишься или окончательно отрубишься? Надо бы спросить у… Чанёль! Да где же он?  
В ответ на его мысль телефон в кармане вибрирует, и Бэкхён читает короткое «скоро буду». Скоро — это хорошо. Он забивается в угол дивана, устраиваясьпоудобнее, и твёрдо решает дождаться Чанёля и уже вместе с ним продолжить веселье. Тихонько подпевая песне, Бэкхён с удовольствием смотрит на оживлённых танцующих людей и красивые огни, пока из этого благостного состояния его не вырывает взволнованный крик Чанёля:  
— Что с тобой? Как себя чувствуешь?

Оказывается, огоньки и музыка ему снились, потому что играет совершенно другая песня, да и ребята сидят рядом, а не танцуют.  
— Да в порядке он! Просто немного перебрал, — говорит кто-то поблизости. — Тебе надо будет нас догонять, Чанёль!  
— Нет, подождите! Я хочу, чтобы он пришёл в себя. Бэкхён, тебе очень плохо? Отвести в туалет?  
Бэкхён хихикает, совсем как Тэмин недавно, и гладит Чанёля по руке. Хочется его успокоить, но мысли разбегаются:  
— Я… не… всё хорошо. Коктейль этот просто потрясающий, ну, ты знаешь. Хочешь его увидеть?  
— Коктейль увидеть?  
— Да нет же, Кёнсу! Там…  
— Ну что я, Кёнсу не видел? Каждый день на учебе! Значит, он сюда устроился? — ворчит Чанёль. — Но Бэкхён, тебя и правда развезло. Выпей это.

Приходится выпивать всю бутылку воды, от этого мозги прочищаются и расслабленно дремать больше не тянет, хотя блаженное настроение никуда не девается.  
Чанёль сидит рядом, пьёт пиво и болтает с ребятами о пустяках — одногруппники отлично к нему относятся.  
Через некоторое время они пробуют танцевать, но Бэкхён чувствует себя так, будто состоит из желе, и ему приходится всё больше отсиживаться.  
— Как это ни печально, Чанёль, тебе лучше отвезти его домой, — раздаётся где-то над головой голос Чонина. — Что-то он сегодня перебрал, да и ужин у нас был не самый сытный.  
— Ты прав, хён. Ему лучше поспать, да и сам я, пока добрался сюда, успел вымотаться.

Уличный воздух прохладный и свежий, и Бэкхён невольно ёжится.  
— Кстати, да! — восклицает Чанёль, расстегивает и снимает свою толстовку. Под ней оказывается ещё одна — Бэкхёна. — Чуть об этом не забыл, так лень было брать рюкзак. Я честно почти не потел.  
Нагретая ткань кажется почти горячей, и Бэкхён застёгивается доверху, набрасывает капюшон и прячет пальцы в рукавах, и становится отчего-то очень уютно.  
Чанёль сосредоточен на приложении, пытаясь понять, где их такси, а Бэкхён, всё ещё далеко не протрезвевший, пялится на него.   
Прямо перед глазами — грудь под свободной футболкой, разумеется, совсем не такая, как у Тэмин. Бэкхён пальцем тычет справа, где грудные мышцы едва заметно выпирают: твёрдо и тепло. Ведёт в середину, гулко стучит там, где кость, и продолжает линию слева и вверх, съезжая к ключице. Забавно.  
Совсем не такое мягкое и пышное, как у девчонок, но приятное. Впрочем, надо проверить.  
Он хватает, сколько получится, под ладонью чувствуется твёрдый сосок, но кажется, ширины руки мало, хотя ощущение всё равно классное.  
— Бэкхён? — голос Чанёля вырывает из этой странной сосредоточенности. — Ты что-то… Хотел?  
— Ой!  
Бэкхён чувствует, что краснеет, и, не поднимая глаз, быстро расправляет майку и застёгивает толстовку Чанёля под горло.  
— Да ничего, не переживай. Я просто немного удивился.  
— В конце концов, я всё ещё пьян, — находится с ответом Бэкхён. — И я просто задумался, ну и…  
Подъехавшее такси спасает от объяснений. Они садятся по разным сторонам заднего сидения и молча доезжают домой.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в плеере Чанёля играет "Fix you" Coldplay

Утром особого похмелья нет, впрочем, как и более-менее внятных воспоминаний о том, чем кончился вечер — но ведь ничем особенным? Только во время воскресного семейного обеда в памяти Бэкхёна клюёт воспоминание о том, как он хватал Чанёля за грудь.  
Тот, кажется, спокоен и весел, как всегда — очевидно, и думать забыл об этой пьяной ерунде, и, наверное, к лучшему.

Чтобы проверить себя, Бэкхён, не переставая посмеиваться над рассказом Кюхёна, под столом небрежно перекрещивает ноги и сдвигает так, что лодыжкой упирается куда-то в колено сидящего напротив Чанёля. Тот ни на секунду не отвлекается от разговора с отцом, и от этого становится спокойнее: ничего такие ерундовые прикосновения, видимо, не значат.

Дни бегут неторопливо и спокойно до тех пор, пока не приближается конец семестра, а экзамен по вокалу — не шутка.  
Если раньше хватало занятий в классе, то сейчас Бэкхён чувствует, что далеко не достиг того, чего мог бы за прошедший семестр, а ведь профессор Ли говорил не лениться. Эта светлая мысль посещает почти всех однокурсников, поэтому в вокальный класс выстраивается очередь чуть ли не на сутки.  
Несколько раз Бэкхён пробует работать и дома, но серьёзные занятия далеки от простого пения во время уборки. Он окончательно понял, что так дела не пойдут, когда вернувшаяся с работы мама мрачно сообщила, что слышала его голос ещё около автобусной остановки. Преувеличивала, наверное, но намёк был понятен.

Чанёль очень сочувствовал тому, что Бэкхён иногда вынужден был убегать до завтрака, чтобы успеть позаниматься, и постоянно таскал в своем рюкзаке пакетики мармелада и подсовывал ему при каждом удобном случае. Общаться получалось до обидного мало, и Бэкхён очень скучал: несмотря на то, что они перебрасывались сообщениями постоянно, рассказать интересного нечего — занятия, библиотека, подготовка. Спасали глупые селфи с едой — они оба шутливо контролировали друг друга на тему своевременного питания.

Посмеявшись над фото, где Чанёль делал вид, что кусает фуд-трак в виде огромного   
гамбургера, Бэкхён пишет, что ужинать будет немного позже.  
— Так ты серьезно насчет общежития? — спрашивает он у Чонина, яростно листающего учебник. Они сидят в библиотеке уже два часа.  
— Ну разумеется! Половина твоей группы — мои соседи, и уж поверь, сейчас они орут, в смысле поют, буквально днём и ночью. Мне кажется, ночью даже сильнее. Можешь смело присоединиться к этому хору в моей комнате.  
Раздумывать тут недолго: дома не позанимаешься, учебные комнаты вечно заняты, а разучивать партии необходимо, причём, по-серьезному, во весь голос — неудивительно, что в общежитии устроен импровизированный хор.  
— А сегодня можно? Сейчас?  
— Конечно! — Чонин в мгновение ока сметает учебники в рюкзак и вскакивает. Он ненавидит торчать в библиотеке. — Пойдем!  
— У меня с девяти есть почти час на занятия и проверку в классе, было бы здорово перед этим разогреться как следует.  
— Мы и пообедать успеем. А ещё ты мне поможешь кое-что подучить.

В небольшой комнате тесно, но как всегда уютно. Бэкхён раскладывает на заправленной постели распечатки с нотами и текстами, находит нужные треки и даже успевает побормотать упражнения для артикуляции.  
— Рамен готов!  
— Надо сделать селфи для Чанёля, пока мы всё не съели, — вспоминает Бэкхён в первую очередь и поправляет тарелки, чтобы смотрелось повыгоднее.  
— Погоди, для нашего Чанёлли я должен выглядеть идеально! — Чонин стаскивает толстовку, оставаясь в чёрной борцовке, приглаживает волосы и забирает телефон. — Давай, у меня руки длиннее.  
Улыбаясь как можно более хищно, Бэкхён сжимает палочки и указывает на дымящиеся тарелки, а Чонин нависает над ним, делая нелепое эгьё. Получается в должной степени дурацкое фото, и, украсив его щедрой порцией смайликов и сердечек, он наконец отправляет сообщение и приступает к еде.  
Ожидая, пока сытая лень перейдёт в прилив энергии, Бэкхён учит текст — одна из композиций для экзамена — ария на итальянском, та ещё задача. Где-то в коридоре поют похожее — студенты и правда готовятся, как могут. Чонин, в больших наушниках, отрабатывает перед зеркалом что-то непонятное — его экзаменационные задания не легче.

Времени до занятий достаточно, и Бэкхён начинает медленно проговаривать сложный текст, сосредоточившись на интонации, но его прерывает звонок.  
— Бэкхён, ты вернёшься поздно? — голос Чанёля кажется каким-то сдавленным, впрочем, возможно его плохо слышно из-за топота и сопения танцующего рядом Чонина.  
— Да, прости, что не написал! Мне удалось выбить время в кабинете на девять вечера, а до этого буду тут, в общежитии. Чонин сказал, что я могу заниматься у него. И это никого не потревожит.  
— Угу.  
— И я поужинал, у нас тут всё нормально.  
— Я так и понял.  
— А как твои дела?  
— Сдал свою часть проекта, так что вечер получился почти свободным.  
— Ого, да ты отлично поработал! Жаль, что сегодня я не могу с тобой… Ай, Чонин, слезь с меня! Дай поговорить с Чанёлем! — оступившегося Чонина занесло, и он рухнул на кровать, не глядя, куда падает. — Так вот, о чём я? Да, постарайся отдохнуть от меня сегодня, договорились?  
— Договорились, — вздыхает Чанёль, — удачно вам позаниматься. До встречи.  
Все ещё валяющийся рядом Чонин недовольно ворчит из-за того, что никак не может найти нужный баланс, и хорошо бы поспать и поискать во сне вдохновения. Но Бэкхён не поддается на провокацию:  
— Лучше послушай, как у меня получается.

В одном наушнике, где фоном играет оригинал арии, он начинает петь, пока ещё не в полную силу, но проверяя себя: запомнил ли текст, вытягивает ли сложные слова…  
Кажется, выходит неплохо, и Бэкхёну не терпится послушать себя в записи, что он и сделает чуть позже.  
Он повторяет и повторяет разные куски, переслушивает оригинал в разных вариациях и снова пробует. Как же здорово, что можно так позаниматься, не боясь помешать соседям. Рядом Чонин перед зеркалом, как машина, повторяет из раза в раз какой-то хитрый прогиб с поворотом и, кажется, тоже делает успехи.  
Они полностью погружены в работу, когда раздаётся громкий и настойчивый стук в дверь. Пока хозяин комнаты стаскивает наушники, Бэкхён открывает.  
На пороге стоит Кёнсу.

— Ты чем занят, Бён Бэкхён? — спрашивает он злым голосом, и пинает Бэкхёна в лодыжку, — Как же ты меня достал!  
— До Кёнсу, какого чёрта?!  
Тот захлопывает за собой дверь и начинает грозно надвигаться, не переставая сыпать обвинениями:  
— Я не знаю, что ты себе думаешь, но не позволю тебе обижать Чанёля, хотя ты ему семья, а я всего лишь одногруппник!  
— Чего?  
— Сколько ты ещё будешь играть его чувствами? Что ты пытаешься доказать, а главное — кому?  
— Да что ты несёшь?  
— А ты думал, тебя насквозь не видно? — он больно тычет пальцами Бэкхёну куда-то под ребра. — Сначала позволяешь ему влюбиться, потом жестоко игнорируешь, снова подпускаешь к себе — и вот устраиваешь какой-то спектакль!  
— Но подожди, я ничего не устраивал, я не понимаю! Что случилось? — кричат Бэкхён и Чонин уже одновременно.  
— Да, что случилось? — ехидно повторяет за ними Кёнсу. — Это вы мне скажите, почему заплаканный и уже пьяный Чанёль приполз в клуб к концу моей смены и что-то бурчал насчёт того, что ты хорошо проводишь время без него.

Бэкхён путается окончательно и тупо смотрит на разъяренного Кёнсу, открыв рот.  
— Что он теперь не так сделал? — продолжает тот шипеть, как чёрный кот, — Что-то хуже, чем в тот раз, когда этот несчастный спросил меня, каково это — целоваться с парнем, а ты ввалился в комнату?

Всё ещё не находя слов, Бэкхён густо краснеет.  
— Я что-то не понимаю, что вообще происходит и почему ты его бьёшь? — наконец орет Чонин. — Какие поцелуи? Почему Чанёль где-то плачет пьяный, и вообще, кто ты такой?!  
— А ты кто такой?! — кричит Кёнсу ещё громче.  
— Я вообще-то живу здесь, это моя комната!  
— Очень хорошо, я запомню!!!  
— Да подождите вы, — наконец вмешивается Бэкхён. — Ты говоришь, я сейчас чем-то обидел Чанёля, и он пошел напиваться?  
— Так и есть, придурок, — соглашается Кёнсу. — Хуже того, я оставил его в компании этих вечно пьяных придурков Минсока и Чонде, и на своих ногах он из «Экзодуса» не уйдёт.  
— И ты сказал, — уже совсем тихо уточняет Бэкхён, — что он в меня влюблён?  
— А до тебя что, только дошло? — удивляется Кёнсу. — Ты хоть что-то в человеческих отношениях понимаешь? Да он влюбился почти с первого взгляда! А потом мне пришлось, как чёртовому гею-консультанту, объяснять ему, что это нормально и хорошо, и такой замечательный человек, как Бэкхён, обязательно полюбит его в ответ, а ты… Придурок!

Он злобно пинает Бэкхёна по ноге, но тот даже не уворачивается — настолько его потрясает услышанное.  
— А потом ты всё просрал! — тычок в живот. — А потом опять свёл Чанёля с ума! И я снова спрашиваю, какого чёрта, Бён Бэкхён?  
— Кёнсу! — одновременно с этим раздается крик. — Ты что натворил!

Непонятно, сколько успел услышать неизвестно откуда взявшийся, действительно измятый и перепуганный Чанёль, но этого хватает, чтобы он побледнел, быстро взглянул в лицо опешившего Бэкхёна и рванул по коридору.  
Они втроём начинают кричать его имя, но Чанёль, не оглядываясь, сворачивает к лестнице.  
Бэкхён в секунду натягивает кроссовки и бежит за ним.

Этот короткий путь, с топотом по лестнице, сбитым дыханием и нарастающей паникой что-то ломает внутри него, но он отмахивается от этих ощущений, потому что сейчас важнее догнать и что-то сделать.  
Он буквально обрушивается на Чанёля где-то между этажами, налетев со спины и сжав так крепко, как только можно. Несмотря на то, что они оба тяжело дышат, до черноты перед глазами, Чанёль в руках кажется хрупким и замершим.

«Подожди, подожди, — говорит Бэкхён то ли вслух, то ли про себя. — Подожди меня».  
Он не знает, думает ли сейчас, чувствует ли, понимает или просто делает правильное или неправильное.  
Тянет Чанёля так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу, и целует. Не попадает нормально, ощущает солёную кожу, а потом, наконец, впивается в губы с таким острым чувством идеальности происходящего, что одёргивает себя: как бы не укусить до крови.

Несколько секунд Чанёль остаётся неподвижным, а потом начинает отвечать. Бэкхён чувствует осторожное соприкосновение языков, горький алкогольный привкус, мягкие губы. Они всё ещё запыхавшиеся после бега и через пару секунд отстраняются друг от друга. На лице Чанёля куча эмоций, а Бэкхён чувствует себя очень серьёзным и сосредоточенным: оставляет долгие тёплые поцелуи на уголках губ, кончике носа, возле глаз, где кожа горчит от слез, и, наконец, несколько раз прикасается туда, где от улыбки бывает ямочка, пока она снова не появляется.  
— Правда? — еле слышно шепчет Чанёль.  
— Да.

Сверху по лестнице кто-то нарочито медленно и шумно спускается, переругиваясь.  
Увидев их, Чонин присвистывает, а Кёнсу, спрыгнув через две ступеньки, подлетает и хватает Бэкхёна за рукав.  
— Всё по обоюдному согласию? — сурово спрашивает он. — Чанёль, он же тебя не принуждал?  
— Всё в порядке.  
— Вот телефон, рюкзак и куртка, — пихает он комок вещей в руки Бэкхёна. — Прочий твой мусор Чонин соберёт и отдаст потом. Проваливайте домой, поговорите обо всём и так далее. И если я… — делает он драматическую угрожающую паузу, — увижу, что ты, засранец, снова обидел моего друга, я найду тебя и покалечу.  
— Ты и так знаешь, где я живу, — улыбается Бэкхён. — Но я понял, Кёнсу. Договорились.  
— Тогда я покалечу твоего приятеля, — показывает он за спину, на хохочущего Чонина.

Нужный автобус подкатывает быстро, людей в нём почти нет, и они забиваются на последнее сидение. Говорить пока не получается, слишком внезапно всё произошло. Бэкхён прижимается к тёплому боку, ловит один из висящих на груди Чанёля наушников, тот без лишних слов надевает второй и включает музыку.  
Мягкий мужской голос начинает петь на английском, но разбирать текст лень, главное, что мелодия согревает и убаюкивает.  
Они сплетают руки покрепче, и где-то на грани дремоты Бэкхён чувствует, как Чанёль дотрагивается губами до его волос.

***  
Дни становятся немного сумасшедшими: занятия, подготовка, домашние дела и суета никуда не деваются, но всё это отходит на задний план в сравнении с теми особенными минутами, которые они с Чанёлем проводят вместе. Бэкхёну кажется, что большая часть дня пролетает за час, хотя он и успевает добраться до университета, позаниматься в библиотеке, сдать экзамены, а на пути домой ещё и зайти в супермаркет с маминым списком покупок. А потом, например, перед сном, тёплый Чанёль, пахнущий их гелем для душа, тянется к нему — и время останавливается. Иногда они долго целуют друг друга, а иногда Чанёль обнимает и утыкается между плечом и шеей, и щекотно дотрагивается кончиками ресниц.

Каждое прикосновение обрушивается шквалом ощущений, иногда настолько острых, что Бэкхёну кажется, что он не вытерпит этой затапливающей нежности. Он делится этим с Чанёлем, и тот улыбается:  
— У меня всегда так, сколько мы знакомы.  
— Ох…  
— Нет, нет! Не думай ничего такого! Мы просто… ну… реагируем по-разному. Это ведь не плохо и не хорошо, просто так есть.  
— Мне больно думать, что я так долго мучил тебя.  
— Придурок, — ворчит Чанёль, тянет Бэкхёна и обнимает со спины. Это тепло и приятно. — Да я в жизни не чувствовал так много разного до встречи с тобой.  
— И оно было далеко не всегда хорошее.  
— Бэкхён, прекрати. Я ни о чём не жалею.  
— Наверное… я тоже.

Они не признаются друг другу в любви, не обсуждают свой статус, не строят планы, а просто проживают день за днём так, как теперь могут. Бэкхён прекрасно понимает, что их отношения перейдут и на другие уровни. Скоро им захочется поговорить о происходящем, ходить на свидания, заниматься сексом, но пока речи об этом не идет. Чанёль не торопит, и Бэкхён почти уверен, что ему тоже хочется растягивать эти дни, чтобы медленно наслаждаться разгорающимися чувствами.   
Он часто обнимает, со смехом бьёт по плечу, гладит спину, держит за руку, и теперь это всё такое особенное. Бэкхёну же нравится вместе ехать домой или на учебу, быть близкими в толпе; нравится ненароком зарываться пальцами в волосы, отчего Чанёль всегда оглядывается со счастливой улыбкой.

Они неплохо сдают экзамены, отсыпаются и наконец получают возможность посвятить немного времени себе.  
Родителей уже нет дома, комнату заливает яркий солнечный свет, и Бэкхён наконец-то чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Он берёт покрывало, переползает поближе к матрасу и ложится рядом с Чанёлем. Тот спит на животе, как всегда нелепо подобрав подушку и уткнувшись в сложенные руки.  
Кончики волос всё ещё хранят следы обесцвечивания, хотя тот самый безумный розовый давно сострижен. Бэкхён осторожно расправляет завернувшийся рукав футболки и забирается пальцами под одеяло, не чтобы разбудить, а потому что там тепло. Они тихо лежат рядом, и Бэкхёна почти начинает затягивать в какую-то медитативную полудрему, когда Чанёль, не открывая глаз, хрипло спрашивает:  
— Скажи, что мне это не снится?  
— Нет, это снится мне.

Повернувшись, Чанёль всё ещё немного недоверчиво смотрит, а потом затягивает Бэкхёна под своё одеяло и обнимает.  
— Хорошо, тогда в твоём сне всегда тепло и можно спать, сколько захочешь. А ещё там есть Чанёль, и он классный и очень красивый! И никогда тебя не огорчит.  
— То есть, такой же, как в реальности?  
— Ну… допустим. Ещё он умеет готовить, петь и играть на гитаре.  
— Неплохо. А какой там Бэкхён?  
— Такой, каким я его вижу, — тихо говорит Чанёль. — Он, кажется, сам не знает, насколько хорош. Умный и добрый, красивый, и самый крутой в мире.  
— То есть, не маленький и шумный?  
— Ну уж нет! Совсем не маленький! Может, немного ниже дурацкого Чанёля, зато сильный, и такой… ну… крепкий? — в подтверждение своих слов он сжимает плечо и бицепс Бэкхёна. Приходится напрягать, чтобы соответствовать.  
Это забавно.

— У нас весь день свободен. Займёмся чем-нибудь? — через некоторое время спрашивает Бэкхён. — Я был бы не против сыграть в баскетбол, на площадке наверняка кто-то будет.  
— Согласен. А вечером сходим в караоке?  
— Давай! Захотелось петь?  
— Вообще-то, — немного запинаясь, признается Чанёль, — хотел тебя послушать.  
— Ох… Это даже немного неловко, будто я какой-то айдол.  
Бэкхён крепко обнимает Чанёля, зарываясь куда-то в шею, футболку, складки одеяла, и обещает:  
— Я спою тебе всё, что захочешь.

Ему приятно гладить широкую спину, нравится обводить пальцами выступающие позвонки, проводить вдоль края задравшейся футболки, и Чанёлю, кажется тоже. Он несколько раз довольно ворчит, а потом как-то неудобно втискивает бедро между ними и вздыхает.  
— Бэкхён, — говорит он глухо, — я пойду в душ первым, ладно?  
— Конечно.

Пока он выпутывается из одеяла, трёт глаза и идет в ванную, Бэкхён замечает на его штанах довольно заметный бугор. Гораздо больше, чем это бывает обычно, уж друг на друга они насмотрелись за это время.  
То есть… это из-за него?

Бэкхён чувствует, что густо краснеет от этой мысли. Из-за его действий, слов, присутствия, ещё чёрт знает чего, его потрясающий, любимый всеми, прекрасный Чанёль возбудился. От этой мысли начинает тяжелеть внизу живота  
— Ну ничего себе! — бормочет Бэкхён, всё ещё потрясённый.  
Он смотрит на свои руки, вспоминает, как ощущалось под пальцами чужое тело, дыхание в волосах, тихие признания, нежность.  
Чанёль хочет его. А он хочет Чанёля.

Вскочив и кое-как заправив постели, Бэкхён нервно ходит по комнате. Надо сделать это всё как-то так, чтобы нормально. Не сразу, но и зачем тянуть. Он, конечно же, знает, как парни делают такое, и что всё совсем не просто, но стоит изучить вопрос, и вообще. Надо с чего-то начинать!  
Пожалуй, времени прошло достаточно, чтобы Чанёль справился со своей проблемой, поэтому Бэкхён решительно заходит в ванную.

За всё время совместной жизни они, конечно, пересекались там не раз, частенько одновременно чистили зубы или занимались подобными вещами. Но если один мылся, то другой заходил только в случае крайней необходимости.  
Сейчас Бэкхён решительно сбрасывает пижаму в корзину для стирки, оставаясь в одних трусах и, напевая, выдавливает на щётку зубную пасту. Через тёмное запотевшее стекло душевой кабины видно, что моющий голову Чанёль замирает, а потом выключает воду и спрашивает:  
— Бэкхён?  
— Продолжай, я тут подожду.  
— Чего?  
— Ну, своей очереди.  
— А… хорошо, я быстро.

Немного растерянный, Чанёль явно хочет что-то спросить, и Бэкхён помогает ему:  
— Мы обычно не торчим в такие моменты тут, да? Но я вот подумал: нам пора научиться не стесняться друг друга. Мы оба понимаем, к чему всё идет, и я хочу готовиться к этому постепенно.  
Чанёль выглядывает из душа с совершенно ошалевшим лицом и пялится. Бэкхён чувствует себя немного неловко, но решительно сжимает зубную щётку и выпрямляется перед ним:  
— Ну, вот такой я, если ещё чего-то не видел.  
Чанёль краснеет.  
— Эй, не придумывай себе сейчас слишком много! — шепелявит с зубной пастой Бэкхён и тычет в него щеткой. — Я к тебе пока не залезал! Вот поэтому нам и нужно всё делать не сразу!

***  
Выходные пролетают быстро и весело, а вот учебный день тянется долго. Бэкхён сталкивается с Чонином в коридоре, и они решают выпить кофе в парке, в награду за все труды.  
— Ну как у вас дела? — несмотря на то, что прошло немало времени, тот случай в общежитии, когда всё разрешилось, они так и не обсуждали, но судя по интонации Чонина, он имеет в виду именно это.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Бэкхён безо всяких увиливаний. — Даже отлично. Такое, знаешь, чувство, будто это всегда так было, только я спал, а теперь проснулся.  
— Очень рад за вас. Честно. Вы со стороны выглядите, как герои какой-то манхвы, но кто сказал, что это плохо?  
— Я не против. Надеюсь, драматический эпизод позади.  
— А вот я хочу попробовать с Кёнсу.  
— Чего? — Бэкхён так давится, что кажется, сейчас кофе носом пойдет. — Прости, я… не хотел так резко, просто… Ну… Кёнсу?!  
— Он тогда заявился ко мне через пару дней, — рассказывает Чонин, — с полным рюкзаком алкоголя: пиво, соджу, коктейли в банках и даже полбутылки виски. Выставил всё это на стол, уставился на меня и говорит: «Ты мне понравился. Хочу узнать тебя поближе». Я удивился, конечно, начал отшучиваться — ну что за глупости! А он отвечает: «Я тебя не подпоить и трахнуть пришёл, у меня серьезные намерения. Мы незнакомы, так что сразу свободно говорить не сможем, а так выпьем и пообщаемся. Мне в душу ещё никто не западал так сильно, хочу знать, что ты за человек. И не трону, если сам не захочешь, клянусь». Ну, вот так.  
— Ох, ничего себе! И что ты?  
— Согласился посидеть. Он смешной такой и милый. В смысле, не потому, что похож на котенка, и совсем не такой милый, как бывают девочки, ну, ты понимаешь. А по-другому.  
— Пожалуй. Он хороший друг Чанёлю. Хотя сразу этого не скажешь.  
— Вот именно. Выпили мы не так много, а вот поговорили классно. Ну и до сих пор переписываемся. И вот ты знаешь, я понял, — Чонин залпом допивает кофе и сминает стаканчик. — Не знаю, понравился ли я ему в той степени, чтобы начать со мной встречаться, но вот он мне — да. По-настоящему.  
— Думаю, у вас всё получится. Ты замечательный, Чонин, и хорошо разбираешься в людях.  
— Надеюсь. Правда, пока он не сделал следующий шаг, мы не виделись, только переписываемся.  
— А может, тебе стоит сделать этот самый шаг? Предложить ему первым?  
— Хм… А ты его сделаешь?

Чанёль согласен с правилами игры: они продвигаются медленно и наслаждаются каждым моментом. Любое прикосновение теперь это маленький эксперимент: что ему понравится? Как среагирует? Покраснеют только уши или всё лицо начнёт пылать?

Вечером они включают иксбокс и даже выбирают игру — после долгого дня хочется отдохнуть — но сами не замечают, в какой момент начинают залипать друг на друге. Бэкхён спускается поцелуями вдоль шеи Чанёля, в то время, как рукой, наоборот, поднимается по его бедру, и кожа под тканью тонких домашних штанов становится всё горячее. В ушах шумит, и он слышит только тяжёлое дыхание рядом.

— Чанёль! — громкий голос Кюхёна, прямо за дверью, будто взрывает всё вокруг. — Ты забыл в сушилке свою толстовку!  
Пока открывается дверь, они успевают отскочить друг от друга.  
— Спасибо, папа, — мямлит Чанёль.  
Кюхён подозрительно смотрит на их сложные лица:  
— Вы тут что, дрались?  
— Нет! — кричат они хором. — Разумеется, нет!  
— Хорошо. Вот толстовка.  
— Папа, — деловито перебивает его Чанёль, — помнишь, как-то зашла речь о том, чтобы мы с Бэкхёном переехали? Твоё предложение ещё в силе?  
— Оу, — Кюхён прислоняется к двери и внимательно смотрит на них. — Вы, как всегда, полны неожиданностей. Решили, что пора жить отдельно?  
— Да, было бы неплохо попробовать. — Хотя слова Чанёля были для него сюрпризом, Бэкхён находит идею замечательной. — Если вы с мамой поможете нам в первые месяц-два с арендной платой, пока мы не найдем подработку, будет круто.  
— Разумеется. Я завтра же свяжусь с надежным риэлтором, он подскажет подходящие варианты. Или у вас что-то есть на примете?  
— Мы как раз смотрим в интернете.  
Кюхен задумчиво смотрит на экран загрузки игры, разбросанные джойстики и кивает:  
— Пойду, сообщу Хими.

Когда отец уходит, Чанёль с совершенно таким же, как у него, растерянным выражением лица чешет в затылке и пытается объясниться:  
— Я запаниковал и сказал первое, что в голову пришло. Прости. Конечно, нам следовало обсудить это вместе.  
— Раз это первое пришло в голову, значит, ты об этом много думал. И кстати, здравая мысль.  
— Я просто понял, что если мы будем… ну, делать то, что делали, — его уши краснеют, — то когда-нибудь нас обязательно застукают. Так что я бы хотел жить от родителей отдельно.  
— А мы вообще им скажем? Думал об этом?  
— Я бы хотел сказать, но только не сейчас. Попозже.  
— Согласен, — кивает Бэкхён, — так будет лучше. Смотри-ка, у нас есть планы на будущее: переехать, найти работу, открыться родителям. И, в конце концов, заняться сексом.  
— Хочешь записать? — улыбается Чанёль. — У меня где-то есть наклейки с покемонами и цветная бумага, можно ещё и украсить.  
Они смеются, немного играют и наконец ложатся спать.

Утром мама взволнованно их обнимает и заглядывает в лицо:  
— Мои мальчики, это такой важный шаг! Я знаю, вы справитесь!  
— Спасибо!  
— Вы хорошо уживетесь вместе, и пожалуйста, не переживайте о деньгах. Главное — это учеба, если не получится совмещать с подработками, мы что-то придумаем, хорошо?  
— Да нормально всё будет, мам, — бурчит Бэкхён. Признаваться, что план был спонтанным, не хочется.  
— Конечно, будет, — соглашается Кюхён. — И в любом случае, они всегда могут вернуться.

Подходящая квартира находится за неделю. От неё почти одинаково недалеко ехать до обоих университетов, она на последнем этаже старой многоэтажки, и…  
— Дорогой, да ведь она едва ли больше вашей комнаты! — восклицает мама, рассматривая план и фото. — Если это вопрос цены, то пожалуйста, найдите что-то получше!  
— А зачем? — удивляется Бэкхён. — Мы как раз к такому и привыкли. А ещё там есть большой балкон, и супермаркет в двух шагах.  
— Ты не понимаешь! Вы начнёте обрастать вещами, покупать что-то необходимое…  
— Лишнее привезем сюда.  
— Захотите позвать гостей.  
— Пускай сами нас зовут.  
— В конце концов, каждому из вас может понадобиться уединиться с другим человеком…  
— Мама!  
— Ну, а что, я хочу обговорить все варианты!  
— Не понадобится, — влезает в разговор Чанёль. — Лучше смотрите на это с той точки зрения, что это научит нас справляться с жизненными сложностями.  
Квартира действительно крошечная, но им западает в душу уютный район, кроны деревьев вровень с балконом и, разумеется — удобство и выгода.

Переезд не занимает и половины пятничного вечера.  
— Если вы думаете, что мы останемся разбирать вещи, то зря, — заявляет Кёнсу. Они с Чонином помогли поднять коробки в квартиру. — Не собираюсь потакать богатеньким мажорам, шикующим в собственном доме!  
— Но ведь ты один живёшь в квартире, которая гораздо больше! — смеётся Чонин.  
— Я много работаю, чтобы позволить себе такое!  
— Она принадлежит твоему дяде, который уехал работать в Китай.

Кёнсу шипит, опасно поблёскивая глазами, но Чонин не перестаёт ему улыбаться и не убирает свою руку из заднего кармана его джинсов.  
— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, нам не удастся найти оправдание, чтобы уйти, а я ненавижу разбирать вещи!  
— Твоя смена в клубе начинается через час.  
— Ой! — спохватывается Кёнсу. — Нам действительно пора. Простите, очень хотелось помочь вам вить любовное гнездо, но обстоятельства вынуждают…  
— Да уходите уже! — почти одновременно хохочут Бэкхён и Чанёль. — У нас не так много вещей.  
— А еда у вас есть? — совсем с другими интонациями заботливо спрашивает Кёнсу. — Закажите что-нибудь, если не успеете в магазин.  
— Да тут почти половину места занимает рамен и контейнеры с домашней едой, не переживай!  
— Ага! Маменькины сынки не могут…  
— Кёнсу! Работа! — уже не выдерживает этой перепалки Чонин и тянет его к двери. — У меня тренировка! Пробки! Я куплю тебе кофе!

Наконец они прощаются, и Бэкхён с Чанёлем оказываются одни у себя дома. Это почти физически ощущается необычно, и им немного неловко. Они действительно быстро разбирают вещи: распихивают еду в кухонные шкафы и холодильник, раскладывают в маленькой ванной косметику, благо они уже давно делят многие средства пополам, и много места это не занимает. Книжные полки над длинным письменным столом забивают учебники и конспекты, несколько любимых фигурок героев аниме, с которыми Чанёль не смог расстаться, выстраиваются на подоконнике. Одежда занимает узкий шкаф и штангу с вешалками, для коробок с обувью находится место в небольшой прихожей.

— Кажется, всё, — вздыхает Чанёль, когда они выбрасывают ворох упаковочной бумаги и подобного мусора. — Мы действительно вдвоём умещаемся в таком маленьком пространстве.  
— Это потому, что нам хорошо, когда мы близко, — в доказательство Бэкхён тянется и целует его в щеку. — Лично меня всё это полностью устраивает.  
Чанёль радостно улыбается, а потом ему в голову приходит какая-то смущающая мысль, но он всё решается:  
— А ты не хотел бы… Бэкхён, нам теперь никто не помешает, и мы могли бы…  
— Ох, ещё как могли бы!


	6. Chapter 6

Бэкхёну очень нравится, когда Чанёль заводится по-настоящему: раньше это всё заканчивалось тяжёлым сбитым дыханием и поцелуями, похожими на укусы, но сейчас он подталкивает Бэкхёна к спальному месту в углу, которое они сделали, по-особому сдвинув матрасы. Прежде чем упасть туда, Бэкхён отрывается и решительно стягивает майку сначала с Чанеля, а потом с себя.  
Кожа к коже — это очень, очень горячо. Бэкхёну кажется, что они светятся в полумраке комнаты. Жадные руки, уже совершенно непонятно, где чьи, сталкиваются, переплетаются пальцами, а потом снова гладят, тянут, нажимают, царапают. Бэкхён не сдерживает какого-то жалкого стона, когда большая ладонь обнимает его спину, чуть сдавливая у основания шеи. Он неосознанно двигает бедрами, вжимаясь в Чанёля как попало, и тот тоже не удерживается от хриплого вздоха.

Покрывало жёстко царапает кожу, и его нужно отбросить, а ещё, наверное, снять штаны, или сначала принять душ, или что вообще делать?  
— Чанёль, — тычетсяБэкхён губами ему куда-то в висок и ухо, — ты знаешь, как надо? Знаешь, что дальше делать?  
— Нет, — бормочет тот, кусая за плечо, — хочу просто быть с тобой.

Они почти одновременно заползают пальцами друг другу в штаны. Бэкхён борется с плотной широкой резинкой трусов — влажная от пота, она прилипла к коже, — а Чанёль в это время сражается с пуговицами на его джинсах. Ничего не видно и непонятно, но они кое-как наполовину стягивают оставшуюся одежду, запутываясь в ногах, ремнях, шнурках и ещё черти в чем окончательно.  
Двигаться совершенно невозможно, они просто лежат напротив, тяжело дыша и осторожно прикасаясь. Чанёль кажется просто огромным. Бэкхён знал, что тот немаленький, но в возбужденном состоянии — это нечто. Он ощупывает горячую крупную головку, гладит кожу на животе и бедрах и возвращается вверх по всей длине. В это же время Чанёль нежно сжимает его собственный член, как-то по-особому цепляя пальцами, от чего хочется выгнуться и толкаться в его руку до самого конца.  
Становится всё сложнее контролировать происходящее, они притираются всё ближе друг к другу, Бэкхён рефлекторно облизывает ладонь и сжимает оба их члена вместе. Так ещё круче. Чанёль помогает ему, повторив то же самое, и спустя несколько долгих сладких секунд они кончают, пачкая себя и всё вокруг.

Чанёль целует Бэкхёна в висок и счастливо вздыхает, хотя произошедшее назвать достижением пока сложно. И всё-таки они впервые были настолько близки.  
— Это было так по-настоящему, — наконец тихо шепчет Чанёль где-то рядом в темноте. — Каждый день мне всё больше кажется, что ты мой, но теперь это вышло на какой-то другой уровень.  
— Согласен, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Похожее чувство.

Нежная расслабленность никуда не девается, но к ней добавляются сомнительные ощущения: липкие пятна на одежде и покрывале, засыхающая сперма на пальцах и коже, запах пота. Через пару минут они неловко вытираются чьей-то футболкой, наконец, окончательно сбрасывают джинсы и в одних трусах идут в ванну. Бэкхён уступает Чанёлю душ, а сам кое-как приводит себя в порядок у раковины.

— Почему в кино это выглядит так, будто не бывает подобных последствий? — сквозь шум воды спрашивает Чанёль. — Герои просто засыпают в объятиях друг друга. Может быть, с девушками происходит… ну, иначе?  
— Да не сказал бы. В смысле, понятно, что иначе, но сути это не меняет.  
— А ты… — заинтригованный Чанёль даже высовывает голову из душевой кабины и мучительно подбирает слова, — пробовал?  
— А ты нет? — подозрительно уточняет Бэкхён.  
— И как это?  
— Фу, Чанёль! Неужели ты думаешь, что я буду рассказывать о таком! Да там и говорить не о чем, весь мой опыт — один жалкий подростковый раз.  
— Совсем не понравилось?  
— Если бы понравилось, я сейчас не умирал бы от восторга из-за того, что залез к тебе в штаны, не думал?  
— Ой! — Чанёль прячется обратно, но всё же добавляет: — Я очень рад, что получилось именно так.  
— Вот именно. Нам просто нужно больше узнать об этом, поискать инструкции, что ли.  
— Наработать опыт. Набить руку.  
Они хохочут, как придурки, и возвращаются в комнату.  
— Когда я разговаривал с Кёнсу о том, как это вообще бывает, он мне строго запретил смотреть порно, — рассказывает Чанёль. — Ну я и смотрел всякое другое. Только всё равно это совершенно не похоже на реальную жизнь. Или мы совсем неправильные.  
— Что же такое ты смотрел?  
— Фотографии, ну и всякое на Тамблере.  
— Покажи.

Они ложатся на чистые простыни, Чанёль тянется за ноутбуком, открывает сайт, вводит что-то на английском и находит нужные блоги.  
Лента наполняется фотографиями и гифками. Они все действительно очень эстетичны: красивые парни со светлой кожей без изъянов, с блестящими волосами, идеальными фигурами. Они позируют, причудливо изогнувшись, и камера ловит лучшие ракурсы. На их лицах страсть или холодная отстраненность, это одновременно и пугает, и восхищает.

— Вот видишь, — равнодушно листает Чанёль, — это, наверное, красиво, но ничего полезного тут не найти. И никто из них не похож на тебя.  
— А ты хотел бы?  
— Не знаю, — всерьёз задумывается Чанёль. — Может, и хотел бы, а может, и нет. Мне никто никогда не нравился, только ты; но это не только из-за внешности, пусть ты и невероятно горяч. Погоди, если на этих фото и должен быть кто-то похожий на тебя, то только рядом с кем-то, похожим на меня! А это уже слишком, значит, мы должны сфотографироваться в таком виде…  
— Давай отложим эту идею! — останавливает Бэкхён поток воображения. — Отложим, причём, на долгое время, я пока не готов. Тем более, так ни один из нас не изогнётся.

Огромный пост составляют гифки с какими-то совершенно акробатическими позами. Бэкхён натыкается взглядом на ту, где один из партнеров с карамельной кожей и томным взглядом, и радостно тычет пальцем:  
— Смотри, а вот это Кенсу вполне может сотворить с Чонином! Знаешь, какая у него растяжка?.. Я что, сейчас думаю о том, как мои друзья занимаются сексом?! Фу-у!  
Он проматывает страницу под хохот Чанеля.

Лента предлагает короткие видео.  
— Посмотрим?  
— Но Кёнсу не советовал…  
— Мы же оба понимаем, что они не могут быть руководством к действию. Мне просто интересно, — уговаривает Бэкхён. — Никогда не смотрел гей-порно. В смысле, только с мужчинами. Ну и ты, получается, тоже?  
— Ладно.

Видео пугает. Оно длится меньше минуты, и на нём какой-то здоровенный мужик с хрипом и руганью вколачивается в другого, нелепо согнувшегося. Лиц не видно, только огромные пугающе торчащие члены, то и дело мелькающие в кадре. Верхний мужик рычит, нижний кричит, и даже непонятно, кончили они, или видео обрывается раньше.  
Это действительно неприятное зрелище. Бэкхён хочет свести всё к шутке, но видит, что на лице у Чанёля написано такое отвращение и ужас, что он захлопывает крышку ноутбука и отодвигает подальше.  
Хочется обнять его, успокоить, и через секунду Бэкхён перестаёт тупить и делает это. У них всё иначе, потому что они особенные. Будет Чанёль сверху или снизу, собственно, плевать, главное то, что Бэкхён сделает всё, чтобы тот выглядел счастливым. Улыбался так же тепло, как при встрече после долгой разлуки. Смотрел голодными глазами, сладко вздыхал, как это иногда бывает во сне. В памяти хранится целая куча моментов, когда Чанёль счастливо реагирует на что-то, и именно их Бэкхён будет искать.

— Выбрось из головы эту хрень, — шепчет он ему в макушку. — Считай, мы видели негативные примеры. Потом найдем позитивные.  
— Да, я понимаю, — бурчит Чанёль ему в живот. — Просто слишком уж они жуткие были, особенно после тех фоток.

***  
Та самая знаменитая квартира Кёнсу оказывается типичной берлогой холостяка: хозяин выбрал самый «мужественный» и минималистичный дизайн, холодные цвета и позаботился о белом пушистом ковре около электрического камина. Переехав, Кёнсу неслабо захламил всё учебниками и мангой, фигурками супергероев и постерами, но элегантную атмосферу жилища побороть так и не смог. Квартира действительно была не очень большой, зато двухуровневой, и первое, что увидели Бэкхён и Чанёль, это спускающегося из спальни Чонина, одетого только в криво натянутые трусы.

— Ради всего святого! — кричит Бэкхён, — когда ты полуголый шляешься в общежитии, я могу считать, что ты только что из душа. Но такое — это слишком для меня, оденься!  
— Если тебя это успокоит, — отвечает Чонин, натягивая найденные около дивана штаны, — в душе я тоже был. Кстати, Кёнсу обещал, что вы принесёте поесть.

Как бы это странно ни звучало, они пришли сюда отметить своё новоселье. Кёнсу категорически отказался праздновать в «этой корзинке для котят» и позвал к себе. Пожалуй, дома действительно было неудобно сидеть вчетвером, и Бэкхён втайне радовался тому, что там есть место только для них двоих. Чанёль, кажется, тоже.  
— И они принесли! — торжественно объявляет Кёнсу, высоко поднимая пакеты с мясом и овощами. — Готовь гриль, мой ненасытный!

Входящий следом Чанёль отчаянно краснеет. Почему-то его грубоватые шутки этих двоих всё ещё смущают своей откровенностью. Кёнсу это замечает и подливает масла в огонь:  
— И сверху что-то надень, — говорит он, стаскивает свою футболку и швыряет в Чонина, а сам снимает другую с дверной ручки и натягивает. — А то смутим этих невинных щенков до смерти.  
Бэкхёну смешно от этой перепалки, но он считает необходимым заметить:  
— Нас таким не напугаешь. Но вы всерьёз думаете, что мы хотим знать подробности?

Так, перешучиваясь, они начинают готовить еду, включают какую-то комедию на английском и почти сразу забивают на неё за разговорами. Кёнсу, как оказалось, отлично готовит, и под вкусную еду они чередуют то газировку, то соджу.  
Бэкхён ловит себя на наблюдении, что Чонин выглядит счастливым. Неожиданные отношения с парнем не изменили его ни на йоту, но при этом дали что-то такое, от чего тот просто светится. Кенсу забавный: грубит по любому поводу, не стесняется, кажется, вообще ничего, глумится над любой чужой ошибкой. Но при этом Бэкхён случайно слышит, как он обеспокоенно спрашивает Чанёля на кухне, всё ли у них в порядке. «Вы купили необходимое в аптеке? Вы осторожны? Вам прислать ссылки на нормальные статьи?». Чанёль что-то смущённо ворчит в ответ, и Бэкхён тихонько возвращается обратно в комнату, чтобы им не мешать. Его маневр не укрывается от Чонина:  
— Кёнсу в режиме сонсенима?  
— Похоже на то, — вздыхает Бэкхён, ставя поднос с посудой обратно на стол.  
— Не обижайся на него. Он очень переживает за Чанёля, будто старший брат. Ой, прости…  
— Ерунда, — отмахивается Бэкхён, — прекрасно понимаю это желание. Да и чем больше у него будет таких заботливых братьев, тем лучше.  
— Хочешь, я научу его танцевать? — после коротких раздумий предлагает Чонин.

Они возвращаются домой не слишком поздно, хотя, конечно, уже ночь. От сытости переполняет энергия, но мягкое опьянение заставляет чувствовать себя немного лениво. Они идут, взявшись за руки, и редким прохожим плевать, да и им самим тоже. В почти пустом вагоне метро Бэкхён буквально ложится на грудь Чанёля и слушает мерное сильное сердцебиение — от этого так хорошо и спокойно, что хочется так и ехать вечность.  
Они целуются в тёмном подъезде, потом между этажами, около своей двери, и сразу зайдя вовнутрь.  
Бэкхёну хочется быть более пьяным, чем есть на самом деле, чтобы не думать над правильностью каждого следующего шага, а просто расслабиться — и пусть между ними будет то, что будет. Он видит глаза Чанеля — сосредоточенные, горящие, но ведет тот себя так же пьяно: шепчет ещё более хриплым от алкоголя голосом, немного грубовато притягивает к себе, хватает за задницу. И Бэкхён поддается этой игре в слишком всеохватывающую страсть, потому что именно это им нужно прямо сейчас, чтобы сдвинуться с мертвой точки и перестать стесняться быть более спонтанными.

Поэтому он с удовольствием стонет во весь голос, впивается в плечи, стягивает куртку.  
Чанёль, как вампир, облизывает ему шею горячим языком, а потом впивается поцелуями, отчего ноги у Бэкхёна слабеют, и он закидывает левую на чужое бедро. Это, может, немного чересчур, но ощущается прикольно. Почти не разрывая объятий, они врезаются во все углы и стены на пути к кровати, но эта тупая боль распаляет ещё больше.

У Бэкхёна на секунду дух перехватывает, когда Чанёль буквально роняет его на покрывало, но приземляется он на его руки. Стоя над ним на коленях, Чанёль выпутывается из толстовки и футболки, и это выглядит так горячо, что Бэкхён немного сдвигается, привстаёт, тянет молнию на его джинсах и стаскивает их вместе с бельём, освобождая член. Не давая себе времени на размышления, он хватается за напряжённые бедра, чтобы не упасть, и накрывает головку губами, а потом вбирает так много, как может. Это странно на вкус, неудобно, но когда Чанёль подхватывает его под плечи и хрипло вздыхает, становится всё равно. Бэкхён не знает, как должно быть правильно, но продолжает обводить головку и вены языком, делает глотательные движения, чтобы не подавиться слюной и одновременно захватить побольше, прижимает к щеке. Посмотреть бы на лицо Чанёля, но это неудобно, хотя судя по звукам тот доволен.  
— Бэкхён, господи, — хрипит, — это очень…  
Чанёль рефлекторно двигает бедрами, так, что член проезжается по нёбу до горла, и Бэкхён давится и дёргается, отстраняясь.  
— Прости, прости! Я не смог сдержать…  
— Нормально, — сипит Бэкхён, — я так и понял.  
Он откидывается на подушки, пытаясь откашляться, и наблюдает за тем, как Чанёль избавляется от остатков одежды.  
— Бэкхён, — хрипло говорит он и нависает, — я очень хочу, чтобы всё было сейчас.

Кажется, Бэкхён окончательно пьянеет от этого голоса, ощущения и атмосферы, потому что иначе свой поступок объяснить не может. Будто какой-то герой похабной манхвы, он хватается за край рубашки и тонкого свитера и тянет их вверх, обнажая живот и грудь. Чанёль правильно понимает сигнал: начинает целовать и прикусывать кожу над пупком и двигается выше, до ключиц. Кусает около соска, сжимает его губами, щипает за другой, и Бэкхёна буквально выгибает от острого удовольствия. Чанёль подхватывает его за талию, помогая выгнуться ещё сильнее и расслабиться обратно, а сам возвращается к мягкому животу, выпирающим косточкам, родинке на рёбрах.  
Бэкхён со стоном выворачивается из рубашки, и Чанёль поднимает голову и смотрит на него каким-то голодным и одновременно искушающим взглядом, так, что кажется, сейчас они оба загорятся.  
Хочется потянуться за поцелуем, но Чанёль с какой-то жесткой улыбкой отстраняется, но гладит лицо, обводит родинки на носу, щеках, около верхней губы, а потом проталкивает в рот палец и трогает язык и зубы.  
Отчего-то это так необъяснимо классно, что Бэкхён не знает, чего больше хочется: застонать или укусить со всей силой страсти, которая кипит в нём. Чанёль что-то беззвучно говорит, неосознанно шевеля губами, но Бэкхёну не хочется узнавать, что, ему нравится это ощущение остановившегося времени и то, как они растворяются друг в друге. Он аккуратно берёт руку, изучающую его лицо, нежно целует около пальцев, перемещает вниз, к себе на живот.

Всё может закончиться прямо сейчас, но они оба хотят, чтобы было ещё, больше. Зависший Чанёль возвращается обратно, выныривая из эмоционального океана, и Бэкхён почти физически чувствует, как мир вокруг начинает раскручиваться со страшной скоростью.  
Чанёль сжимает его бёдра, наслаждаясь тем, как ткань плотно обтягивает мускулы, а потом мягко тянет, заставляя Бэкхёна поднять ногу ему на плечо. Стягивает носок — и тут же кусает подъём стопы, и это до жути интимно, Бэкхён не подозревал, что можно так остро реагировать на такой странный момент. Второй носок тоже слетает, и Чанёль пальцами забирается в штанину и, крепко сжав, гладит лодыжку.

Стояк невыносимо давит в застежку джинсов, но прикасаться к себе Бэкхёну кажется кощунственным, потому что всё, что сегодня можно получить, он хочет взять от Чанёля. Он позволяет себе только неудобно повести бёдрами, чтобы сбить напряжение, но это не помогает.  
Зато оказывается достаточным для Чанёля. Он опускает его ноги по сторонам от своих коленей, а потом хватается за его джинсы там, где уже и так невыносимо тесно из-за пряжки ремня, пуговицы, резинки трусов, и тянет на себя, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице. Ткань трещит, пуговицы разъезжаются, Бэкхён окончательно теряет волю.  
— Кто ты такой, — стонет он, — и куда дел моего милого Чанеля?  
— Тебе не нравится? — на секунду тот теряет всю свою тёмную и опасную ауру и краснеет.  
— Нравится, чёрт возьми! — возбуждается от этого Бэкхён ещё больше, — всегда держись поблизости!  
— Договорились!

Чанёль наконец стаскивает с Бэкхёна остатки одежды и жадно смотрит. Это почему-то совсем не смущает, хотя Бэкхён не всегда бывает уверен в себе. Чанёль разводит его колени шире и начинает целовать внутреннюю поверхность бёдер, поднимаясь всё выше.  
Это почти невыносимо, неужели можно кончить только от такого?

Добравшись до яичек, Чанёль лижет их горячим языком, потом проходится по венам и начинает медленно дрочить. Не прекращая этих размеренных движений, он перемещается, так, что оказывается почти лежащим на Бэкхёне, и горячо шепчет в ухо:  
— Мы зайдем дальше, Бэкхённи? Мы можем?  
— Да, о господи, да… — отвечает он не то на ласку, не то на вопрос.  
Чанёль едва слышно хрипло стонет и жёстче трет головку, и от этого перед глазами начинают расплываться чёрные круги.  
— Там, на полке, мы покупали, — едва мямлит Бэкхён из последних сил, — не забудь…  
— Через секунду, — отвечает Чанёль и кусает где-то около шеи.  
Бэкхён кончает, толкнувшись ему в ладонь.

Держа на весу испачканную руку, Чанёль поднимается, находит салфетки, бумажный пакет, и возвращается в постель. Пока он быстро всё вытирает, Бэкхёнпялится на его стоящий член с каким-то оцепенением. «Черт, ну огромный же, — думает он, — как это у нас получится? Если мы сможем, то внутри меня, наверное, будет только Чанёль, больше ничего не останется. Какая идиотская мысль!»  
Щелчок крышки смазки прерывает его размышления.  
— Бэкхён, мы не решали насчет позиций, но кажется…  
— Ох, да всё равно же!  
— Ты уверен? Ты же мне скажешь, если что-то будет не так?  
— Скажу, Чанёль, — несмотря на оргазм пару минут назад, Бэкхён не чувствует себя расслабленным, напряжённое возбуждение всё ещё не оставляет тело. Он тянется и ступней проводит по бедру Чанёля и мягко упирается пальцами в напряженный член. — Пожалуйста, сделаем это!  
Судя по выражению лица, Чанёль дуреет от этого жеста. С горящими глазами он сжимает ступню, поднимает повыше, трется щекой о лодыжку, и, наконец, снова опускает ногу себе на плечо. Бэкхён оказывается широко раскрытым перед ним.  
Растяжка оказывается не настолько неприятным процессом, как они боялись. Дискомфорт и странные ощущения, но никакой боли — наверное, они всё делают правильно.  
Когда Бэкхён начинает постанывать от прикосновений к простате, Чанёль нервно закусывает губу, потому что входить ещё рано. Свободной рукой он сжимает основание своего члена, чтобы немного снять напряжение, и терпеливо двигает пальцами.  
Бэкхён снова заводится, но это ощущается совершенно иначе: удовольствие зарождается будто не от физических прикосновений, а от того, что между ним и Чанелем больше нет ничего, и они действительно сливаются во что-то новое.  
— Мне кажется, можно.  
— Давай.  
Чанёль тянется за презервативами, и Бэкхён неожиданно для себя просит:  
— А ты можешь, ну… зубами?  
— В смысле?  
Бэкхён изображает дурацкое движение, и Чанёль смеется:  
— А, понял! — он встряхивает волосами, так, что темные потные прядки падают на лицо, томно прищуривается, а потом прикусывает уголок серебристого пакетика и резко дергает. Презерватив падает Бэкхёну на живот, и он ловит его, а потом сам надевает на Чанеля.  
Член внутри ощущается совсем иначе, чем пальцы, и Бэкхён рвано вздыхает. Нежно, но крепко придерживая его за бедра, Чанёль медленно входит, а потом выскальзывает. По его вискам стекают капли пота, напряженные плечи подрагивают, но он не позволяет себе резких движений. Член медленно проезжается по простате, и Бэкхён не удерживается от стонов:  
— Ещё, пожалуйста! Ты можешь быстрее…  
Чанёль ускоряется, и от этого дух захватывает. Повинуясь какому-то внутреннему чувству ритма, Бэкхён толкается бёдрами ему навстречу, одновременно с этим пытаясь гладить свой полувозбужденный член.  
Чанёль что-то говорит, наклоняется к лицу и целует, как в самом начале, а потом вздрагивает всем телом и кончает.  
Бэкхён тянет его к себе, обнимает за шею и зарывается носом в волосы, переполняясь какой-то щенячьей нежностью и любовью.

Через минуту Чанёль осторожно отстраняется, наконец, выходит из Бэкхёна, убирает презерватив и ложится рядом, обняв со спины. Это тепло и уютно.  
Он накрывает руку Бэкхёна своей, они медленно двигают пальцами вдоль его члена, и через пару минут Бэкхён кончает, расслабляясь с тихим стоном.


	7. Chapter 7

Перегнувшись через перила балкона, Бэкхён всматривается в парочку, идущую со стороны парковки, и уверенно кричит в сторону комнаты:  
— Это они!  
Родители идут не спеша, держась за руки и о чем-то болтая. У Кюхёна в свободной руке коробка, очевидно, с обещанной говядиной, у мамы — возможно, пирожные.  
— Почему они не выглядят как придурки, а наоборот, кажутся милыми? — интересуется подошедший Чанёль. — Вот мы бы смотрелись странно.  
— Это ещё почему? — удивляется Бэкхён. — Все парочки выглядят мило, и мы тоже.  
— И ты не будешь против так пройтись?  
— Ну разумеется! — возмущается Бэкхён. — ты сомневался?  
— Не-а, но мне нравится твоя реакция.  
Родители над чем-то смеются прямо перед дверью, мама целует Кюхёна в щеку, и они входят.  
— Последняя проверка! — вскидывается Бэкхён. — Кимчи? Рис? Пыль? Валяющиеся носки?  
— Готово, готово, убрано. И Бэкхён, мы ведь оба сразу кладем грязные вещи в корзину. Расслабься.

Родители дали им около месяца на то, чтобы обжиться и привыкнуть, и наконец, пришли в гости. Они восхищаются организованностью и удобством маленькой квартиры, тем, что сыновья готовят дома и в целом живут как хорошие мальчики.  
Пока Кюхён в комнате жарит мясо на маленьком гриле, мама просит Бэкхёна:  
— Милый, ты не мог бы приготовить мне свой кофе? Я что-то устала сегодня, но хочу взбодриться.  
— Разумеется.

Бэкхён включает кофеварку и достает всё необходимое: маме нравится, когда в кофе немного молока и капелька мёда, и он точно знает пропорции. А Чанёль, например, любит, когда он добавляет апельсиновый сироп.  
Пока кофеварка гудит, перемалывая зерна, Чанёль относит в комнату рис, потом помытую зелень, и возвращается на кухню за их самодельным кимчи.  
Это какие-то совершенно трогательные хлопоты, поэтому они нежно улыбаются друг другу.  
Отставив миску, Чанёль на секунду крепко обнимает, так, что Бэкхён совершенно теряется в тепле, а потом отстраняется, чтобы не мешать готовить, но оставляет руку на талии и наклоняется к шее, чтобы несколько раз поцеловать там, где проходит граница роста волос. Бэкхён чувствует, что краснеет, но это окончательно растапливает его напряженность из-за прихода родителей. Чанёль рядом, а значит, всё будет…

— Ох, чёрт! — раздаётся голос Кюхёна и звук падения чего-то. — Ох, простите, я… Чёрт!  
Они все зависают на несколько секунд, будто внутри сцены из какого-то ситкома, а потом Чанёль шагает к отцу:  
— Папа! Мы…  
— Подожди-подожди! — отмахивается тот и устало трёт лицо. — Это просто слишком неожиданно. Я зашел спросить точный рецепт кофе, чтобы готовить Хими, но увидел, как вы… Чёрт возьми, а почему я не удивлен-то?  
Бэкхёну смешно. Может, это от нервного напряжения, а может — из-за нелепости ситуации.  
— Что-то случилось? — заходит в кухню мама.  
— Понимаешь, когда я пришел, Чанёль… Бэкхёна… Обнимал?  
— Ох, господи, — кажется, по их лицам она всё понимает. — Это действительно неожиданно. Кюхён, вернёмся в комнату. Мальчики принесут кимчи, мой кофе, и мы все поговорим.

Бэкхён ловит руки взволнованного Чанёля, когда они остаются одни, и крепко сжимает. Они ничего не говорят, только смотрят друг на друга, набираясь смелости, и через минуту идут в комнату.  
Кюхён всё ещё выглядит крайне озадаченным, но не злым или расстроенным, и это уже хорошо. Мама, как помнит Бэкхён, отнеслась к такому повороту событий доброжелательно. Они все разбирают мясо и закуски на тарелки, и Чанёль не выдерживает:  
— Папа, Хими, скажите хоть что-то!  
— Не вижу проблемы, — пожимает плечами мама. — Я давно поняла, что к этому всё идёт.  
Чанёль облегченно вздыхает.  
Кюхён выпивает рюмку соджу, кашляет и, наконец, решается:  
— Не знал, что должен настолько серьёзно отнестись к твоим словам во времена начальной школы. Помнишь, ты сказал, что тебе не нравятся девчонки, потому что они вредные, и ты хочешь дружить только с мальчиками?  
Все смеются.  
— Не помню, — улыбается Чанёль, — но это никак не связано. Мне никто никогда не нравился, просто, понимаешь, это Бэкхён.  
— О-оу, — умильно вздыхает мама.  
— Да, это такое, знаете, — Бэкхён тоже хочет объяснить свои чувства, но нормальные слова не находятся. — Никогда не думал, что со мной такое случится, но случилось — и я счастлив.  
— То есть у вас всё серьезно?  
— Да, — отвечают они почти хором, — совершенно точно.  
— Хорошо, — наконец вздыхает Кюхён, — я, разумеется, хочу для вас самого лучшего. И простите мою реакцию: кажется, я бы смутился точно так же, застукай Чанёля с девушкой.  
— А вы извините, что узнали вот так, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Мы готовились разрабатывать целую стратегию: как вас подготовить, как сказать, как вы можете нас принять…  
— Мне казалось, мы не настолько страшные, — замечает мама.  
— Люди на такое по-разному реагируют.

Они перешучиваются, едят и пьют, и переходят на куда более насущные темы для обсуждения. Бэкхён рассказывает о том, как начал искать работу, разослав резюме в несколько мест, где он сможет подрабатывать по специальности — и как обошел все окрестные кафе и заполнил анкеты для официантов и бариста.  
Чанёль дожидается ответа из одной компании, где, возможно, нужны практиканты.  
Мама и Кюхён рассказывают о своих новостях.  
Перед уходом, уже стоя в тесной прихожей, мама обнимает их и гладит руку Чанёля, который, уже не боясь, держит её на плече Бэкхёна.  
Кюхён жмет им руки, немного мнется, и наконец объявляет:  
— Бэкхён, пожалуй, только тебе я могу доверить своего сына. Надеюсь, у вас всё будет хорошо.  
— Спасибо.

******

Собрав тетради в аккуратную стопку, Бэкхён выравнивает их, потом вытаскивает самую толстую из середины, перекладывает вниз, и ещё раз выравнивает. А может, лучше по цветам?  
— Ну пожалуйста, пойдем! — горестно вздыхает Чонин.  
— Ох, прости, я что-то задумался.

Он складывает стопку в рюкзак, засовывает ручки и карандаши в пенал, собирает книги. Всё это время Чонин лежит щекой на столе и страдает: для человека, любящего читать больше всего на свете, он с удивительной силой ненавидит библиотеки.  
Бэкхёну тут так себе: ничего весёлого, зато можно сесть и сделать все домашние задания почти не отвлекаясь, да и нужные материалы под рукой. Домой идти не хочется, но залипать и задерживать Чонина тоже не дело.  
— Хочешь пойти со мной в «Экзодус», дождаться окончания смены Кёнсу и потом погулять или выпить? — спрашивает тот, пока они возвращают книги на полки.  
— Нет, спасибо. Я провёл с вами уже два вечера на этой неделе, думаю, вам хочется побыть вдвоем.  
— Мы всегда тебе рады, ты же знаешь!  
— И всё же я откажусь.

Наверное, единственным человеком в мире, которому пошло на пользу почти ежевечернее пребывание в клубе, был Чонин. Он торчал там ради своего парня, но чаще всего тот был занят с клиентами, и когда им надоедало перебрасываться жаркими взглядами, Чонин шёл на танцпол. Спустя пару недель он перестал одеваться как на свидания и приходил сразу в удобной одежде и подходящей обуви, и танцевал, отрабатывая практические занятия и радуя глаз Кёнсу, который страшно им гордился, потому что ворчал в два раза больше.

— Бэкхён, помни, что если тебе плохо одному, я могу сходить с тобой, куда захочешь, просто вдвоем. Совсем как раньше.  
— Спасибо, Чонин, — Бэкхён сжимает его руку и грустно улыбается, — но со мной правда всё в порядке. Повеселитесь, и передай привет Кёнсу.

В глубине души ему хочется, чтобы друзья уделяли ему внимание постоянно, потому что рядом с ними не было так одиноко, но Бэкхён точно знает, что не имеет право злоупотреблять этим. И, пожалуй, одинокий вечер дома — не самая плохая идея.  
В маленькой квартире тихо, темно и пусто, и тяжелый вздох кажется слишком громким.

Бэкхён быстро переодевается, застегивает огромную серую толстовку, и идёт делать рамен — готовить что-то серьёзное для одного лень. Потом включает телевизор и смотрит, почти не вникая в сложные правила какого-то шоу, изредка подпевая знакомым песням.  
За окном темнеет окончательно, шум улицы стихает, и Бэкхён чувствует себя одиноким до такой степени, что наворачиваются слезы. Спать не хочется, что-то ещё делать — тоже, и ему остается только грустить…

От телефонного звонка подбрасывает так, что Бэкхён отбивает задницу, но плевать. Трясущимися руками он включает видеосвязь.  
Изображение, как всегда в начале, немного зависает, и он любуется застывшим с широкой улыбкой Чанёлем.  
— Привет, ты как?! — если бы Чанёль мог, он бы кричал от радости, но нельзя, чтобы его застукали.  
— Нормально. Скучаю, но нормально, — приходится быстро взять себя в руки, чтобы не расклеиться от переполняющих эмоций. Но Чанёля не обманешь.  
— Бэкхён, ты плакал! Я даже отсюда вижу, что у тебя слиплись ресницы. Бэкхённи…  
— Может и плакал, но теперь не плачу, потому что ты наконец позвонил. Как дела?  
— Вообще ничего нового. Почти весь день были занятия, потом немного поиграл в баскетбол с ребятами и сейчас как всегда пробрался на террасу позвонить тебе.  
— Понятно… У меня лекции, библиотека и всё.  
— Кёнсу и Чонин заняты сегодня?  
— Я и так всё время болтаюсь с ними, это невежливо.  
— Перед тем, как я уехал, Кёнсу поклялся, что не даст тебе скучать ни дня.  
— А может, я хочу скучать!  
— Бэкхённи… Я… Уже недолго осталось. Скоро будем вместе.  
— Знаю. Просто не думал, что мне будет настолько одиноко.

Говорить особо не о чем, они и так постоянно в курсе дел друг друга, а видеосвязь — это одновременно и благо, и пытка. Дурацкие ракурсы камер, тёмное изображение — и никакой возможности обнять и прикоснуться, можно только смотреть.  
Чанёль, в голубоватом свете экрана, идёт по темноте, потом толкает дверь, поднимается по лестнице и выходит в коридор со множеством дверей, хоть и слабо, но освещённый.  
— Мне пора, — тихо шепчет он, — Мы встретимся куда быстрее, чем тебе кажется. Не грусти!  
— Хорошо. Буду ждать звонка, — так же шепчет Бэкхён, и когда видео отключается, громко всхлипывает. Совсем немного можно.

В тишине позднего вечера слышно, что за дверями квартиры, в коридоре, кто-то шумно возится.  
Замерев, Бэкхён прислушивается. Это ведь не может быть…  
Там, около двери, точно кто-то есть. «Мы встретимся быстрее, чем кажется»?  
Не давая себе подумать, он бежит к дверному глазку, но там ничего не видно, хотя слышна возня. Да что же это?!  
Открыв дверь, Бэкхён сталкивается с соседом, Итук-хёном, который живет дальше по коридору, в следующей квартире.  
— Извини, разбудил? — шепчет он и показывает на свою огромную сумку. — Оторвалась ручка прямо в двух шагах от двери, приходится тащить так.  
— Да ничего, — вяло бормочет Бэкхён, — Вам помочь?  
Вместе они затаскивают действительно неудобную и тяжелую сумку в дом к хёну, и тот в благодарность дает Бэкхёну банку апельсиновой газировки.  
— Я что-то давно не видел Чанёля. Куда пропал?  
— Уехал на курсы, — привычно отвечает Бэкхён. — После выходных должен вернуться.  
— Скучаешь? — понимающе улыбается Итук-хён.  
— Очень.  
— Надеюсь, время пролетит незаметно, и вы увидитесь раньше, чем ты совсем раскиснешь.

Дома Бэкхён принимает горячий душ, влезает в старую футболку Чанёля, заворачивается в клубок из одеял на постели и с удовольствием пьет прохладную газировку.  
Он действительно слишком сильно расклеился из-за двухнедельной разлуки — смешно подумать. Когда Чанёль начал проявлять себя блестящим студентом и взял дополнительный курс по изучению информационной безопасности, преподаватели прониклись к нему особенной любовью.

Ему предложили съездить на курсы повышения квалификации и конференцию, которые проводили для сотрудников крупной компании (главой которой был сын одного из профессоров) в одном из пансионов на Чеджу. Несмотря на то, что приходилось работать как волонтеру, Чанёль смог бы посещать почти все занятия. Чтобы подготовиться и хоть немного ориентироваться в теме, он всё свободное время просиживал на работе у мамы, задавая миллион вопросов, а по вечерам зубрил учебники, которые его однокурсники увидят аж через год-два.  
Это было по-настоящему круто и трудно, и Бэкхён старался помогать: слушал и обсуждал вместе с ним все эти странные темы, готовил вкусное, укрывал одеялом, будил так нежно, как только мог.  
А потом, в итоге, Чанёль уехал на эти две недели — не внезапно, конечно, но Бэкхён за время подготовки почти забыл, ради чего они живут в таком ритме.

От этого и было чувство потерянности, тоска, и гнусное, опустошающее одиночество.  
Засыпает Бэкхён грустным, но ему снится хорошее: смеющийся Чанёль на пляже Чеджу тащит его за руку что-то показать, а потом, спрятавшись от ветра среди камней, они целуются.  
Утро начинается с обмена уже традиционными сонными селфи, унылым завтраком и длинной дорогой в университет. Ещё одна одинокая и длинная пятница — не предвидится даже работы. В той кофейне, куда его взяли официантом и учеником бариста, новичкам давали смены в начале недели, когда наплыв клиентов небольшой. Может позвать сегодня Чонина и Кёнсу в кино? Или поиграть одному онлайн?

После скучной лекции по истории Бэкхён плетется на другой конец их огромного корпуса, чтобы застрять на педагогике, ещё более унылой. На полпути, около расписания, он внезапно врезается в Кёнсу: тот мрачно рассматривает схему расположения аудиторий.  
— Привет! Ты что тут делаешь?  
— Пришел навестить Чонина и, может, забрать его на обед. У меня сегодня больше нет занятий и на работе выходной.  
— Ого, это круто! Представляю, как он обрадуется.  
— Но скажи мне, — раздраженно спрашивает Кёнсу, — какая артистичная натура, какой вдохновлённый гений составлял эту схему и расписание? Я торчу тут уже десять минут, но так и не понял, где скрывается моя любовь. Вот тут группы, вот классы, но как я могу узнать, где кто находится?!  
— Это сделано для того, — улыбается Бэкхён, — чтобы тролли типа тебя не похищали нас с учебы. Но я сейчас объясню.  
— Тебя бы я и даром не взял…  
— Смотри, вот его группа, вот сегодняшнее расписание, — начинает объяснять Бэкхён, — а вот тут аудитории, где проходят занятия…  
Они разбираются и даже проходят вместе часть пути.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — говорит Кёнсу, когда они останавливаются около развилки коридора. — Надеюсь, после возвращения Чанёля ты перестанешь ходить с таким кислым лицом и…  
Где-то рядом хлопает дверь, и через мгновение раздается крик:  
— Кёнсу! Мой Кёнсу, я не верю своим глазам!  
К ним бежит Чонин — совершенно мокрый и измятый после занятий. Похоже, через секунду он и сам осознает, как выглядит, потому что резко тормозит, разворачивается и несется в противоположную сторону, к душевым.  
— Не смотри, не смотри на меня такого, я быстро!  
— А ну стой! — рычит Кёнсу и срывается вдогонку. — Ты что, решил начать стесняться?

Они забавные, и Бэкхён собирается описать Чанелю ситуацию, но пока он набирает текст, от того приходит фото: Чанёль где-то на улице, улыбается, опустив голову на деревянный столик, рядом со стаканчиком кофе. Это так мило и нежно, что Бэкхён останавливается и не может оторваться. «Закончился основной курс, остались дополнительные консультации. Похвали меня, я справился».  
Бэкхён рассыпается стикерами, комплиментами и поздравлениями, но этого кажется мало.

Внезапно возникшая идея выглядит полным сумасшествием, и когда он о ней думает, кажется ещё более дурацкой. Но Бэкхён всё равно почему-то подходит к старосте, стоящему около аудитории, и расстегивает свой рюкзак.  
— Хён, — просит он, — ты не мог бы подержать у себя вот это все пару дней? Оно тяжелое, и мне не понадобится.  
В руки удивленному Чунмёну перекочевывает несколько толстых книг и тетрадей.  
— Бэкхён, что ты?..  
— И прикрой меня сегодня, хорошо?  
— В смысле?!  
— Я твой должник! — кричит Бэкхён, убегая, — Спасибо!  
С полупустым рюкзаком бежать легко, Бэкхён заскакивает в отъезжающий автобус и достает смартфон.

Самолёты на Чеджу летают, кажется, чаще, чем приходят поезда в метро, и хотя затея всё ещё выглядит авантюрой, Бэкхён вдохновлен тем, как быстро и легко удается забронировать билет, добраться до аэропорта, зарегистрироваться на рейс и сесть в маленький уютный самолёт.  
Он смотрит на удаляющийся Сеул и чувствует прилив какой-то безбашенной радости: никто не знает, где он и что задумал, никому бы и в голову не пришло, что спокойный и рассудительный Бэкхён может вот так сорваться. А самое приятное, что Чанёль не подозревает, что они и правда увидятся куда быстрее, чем думали.  
Бэкхён едва успевает заскучать и подумать, не зря ли он отдал мешающие книги Чунмёну, как полет подходит к концу. Раскопав в истории переписки точное название пансионата, в котором проходит конференция, Бэкхён быстро находит указания, как туда доехать, и спешит на автобусную остановку.

***  
Когда Бэкхён находит нужный зал в бизнес-центре пансионата, там происходит что-то типа церемонии закрытия конференции. Он находит место в самом последнем ряду кресел и осматривается. На небольшой сцене со словами благодарности выступают какие-то солидные мужчины и женщины, которые благодарят друг друга за труд, усердие и старания. Чанёля Бэкхён находит быстро: тот стоит с группой волонтеров около сцены, и все они, в заметных оранжевых футболках, довольные, о чем-то болтают и смеются.

Немного уставший, Бэкхён просто наслаждается тем, что может вот так смотреть на него. Наконец, на сцену вызывают команду помощников, и пока их благодарят за старания и помощь и хвалят за успехи, он пробирается поближе. Ребятам дарят какие-то сувениры, все раскланиваются, спускаются в зал, и Бэкхён ловит из темноты Чанёля за руку:  
— Поздравляю самого умного и трудолюбивого парня на острове!  
Тот издает невнятный звук и вцепляется так, будто они год не виделись. Вокруг шум, люди, острый пластиковый уголок бейджа впивается в щёку, но Бэкхёну плевать — он полностью погружён в тепло, запах и звуки дыхания Чанёля.  
— Ты… Такой сюрприз, я и не думал, что это возможно.  
— Я тоже не думал, а потом раз — и оказался тут.  
— Я так скучал, ты просто не представляешь, так скучал!  
Отстранившись наконец, Бэкхён рукавом вытирает слезу на щеке Чанёля, а потом гладит ему голову.  
— Очень даже представляю. У тебя есть ещё какая-то работа сегодня?  
— Я… Сейчас, секунду!

Чанёль кидается к своим и дёргает за рукав какую-то девушку, скорее всего главную:  
— Нуна, я могу уйти? Неожиданно приехал мой парень! У нас ведь больше нет дел?  
Все смеются и оглядываются на Бэкхёна, но он не чувствует ни капли смущения — скорее наоборот, немного гордится тем, что Чанёль не стесняется представить его так.  
— Конечно, Чанёль. Если что, мы справимся сами.  
— Спасибо!  
— Приходите на вечеринку сегодня, хорошо? Мы хотим познакомиться с твоим милым парнем поближе.

Чанёль за руку ведёт его по пустым коридорам, одновременно и расспрашивая, и рассказывая о последних днях:  
— Вот тут проходили лекции, а дальше ресторан. Дома всё в порядке? Чаще всего я раскладывал рабочие материалы и помогал настраивать презентации. А как твоя учеба? Чонин написал, что ты ходишь грустный. Тут все очень приветливые и заботились обо мне, но я всё равно чувствовал себя одиноко без тебя. А как долетел?  
Бэкхён даже не пытается отвечать, только тепло улыбается, когда Чанёль оглядывается на него.

***  
— Я узнал про эту крышу в первый же день, — говорит Чанёль, пока они покупают бургеры и газировку, — мы увидим закат и огни острова, не пожалеешь.  
— Не пожалею.  
— Тут очень красиво. Хочется арендовать какую-нибудь машину и поездить по округе. Взять ещё Кёнсу, Чонина, и остальных наших друзей-придурков, и отдохнуть.  
— Хорошая идея, — одобряет Бэкхён, — но я рад, что ты покажешь мне всё первому.  
Как только двери старого медлительного лифта закрываются, Чанёль наклоняется и целует. Вокруг нет высоких зданий, и ехать им едва ли больше пяти этажей, правда, останавливаясь на каждом, зато через стеклянные окна и двери хорошо видно закатное небо — смесь розового, чернильно-синего и горящих золотым полосок облаков. Чанёль ловит его взгляд и улыбается:  
— Спасибо за то, что ты пришёл ко мне.  
— А тебе — за то, что дождался.

Кажется, они оба говорят о чём-то большем, чем эта поездка, но ведь это неважно. Лифт наконец останавливается, они берутся за руки и выходят.  
В последний момент Бэкхён оборачивается, ловит своё отражение в тусклом зеркале и кивает. Просто так, для уверенности.


End file.
